


Deep Blue

by TheRedWulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Law Enforcement, Modern Era, Police, SWAT!Sansa, Spicy!Crannies, Strong!Sansa, Stubborn!Stannis, Wingman!Davos, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which King's Landing Police's best training officer meets his newest trainee...Picsets are viewableHERE,THEREandEPILOGUE HERE!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where I am going with this, but its happening. I don't anticipate it being super long, just a fun little idea I had.  
> Gonna max out the rating for now, not sure where it will go.  
> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)
> 
> I try to do the best research I can for this. If you're anti-law-enforcement this isn't for you. Bai.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.

“Baratheon!” Stannis heard the Chief of Police bellow as soon as he entered the squad room at the station. 

“Sir?” Stannis greeted stiffly as he entered the Chief’s office. 

“We have a newbie starting today” Chief Barristan Selmy informed him gruffly, as the silver-haired man was known to do. 

“Alright,” Stannis nodded. “Standard?” He assumed. All new recruits to King’s Landing would have to go through a standard period of field training before they were released to single officer cars. For the past 3 years of his 20 with KLPD, he had been one of the senior training officers. There were others of course, Clegane and Lannister, but Stannis was both the best and the hardest. He drilled the new recruits into the ground, making sure that they were prepared for the reality of working street parol in King’s Landing. 

Selmy shook his head, “No, lateral transfer from Wintertown PD” the Chief shook his head. “Highly qualified. Should be quick and easy.”

He gave a nod and returned to the squad room to prepare for the pre-shift briefing. He was watch commander on the day shift, 0700 to 1600 Monday through Friday, a great shift that allowed him to have weekends free. Not for any particular reason, he was a single 40 year old man with no social life beyond his oldest friend Davos. But he did enjoy sailing and the sequential days off allowed him to escape if he wanted to. 

Right now on his shift were 23 other officers and his command staff that included Corporal Edric Storm, Corporal Jorah Mormont, Sergeant Jaime Lannister and his second in command, and oldest friend Lieutenant Davos Seaworth. Today they would even the number with their 24th member it seemed. 

As the officers filed in from the locker room and grabbing their coffee, he gave Davos a nod as he placed a cup in front of him as well. 

He looked up to call the start of briefing, but he stopped cold. She must be the new rookie, he deduced. She was ...beautiful. She stood in the back, clearly unsure where she should sit as she glanced around at the cliques of conversation going on in the room. She was quite tall, clad in the same deep navy blue as the rest of them, her fiery hair was tamed into a slick bun, every piece of her uniform polished and perfect. 

Looking up, her eyes met his and he was surprised at the blue color, as light as the sky. She gave a soft smile and he waved her closer with a jerk of the files in his hand. Obediently, she approached. 

“The lateral, I presume?” he started. 

“Yes sir, Sansa Stark” she went to salute him and he shook his head and offered his hand instead. 

“Welcome to KLPD, I’m Captain Stannis Baratheon” he said gruffly as he shook her soft hand. “From Wintertown?”

“Yes sir” she replied. “Five years on there.”

“Any special assignments? Forgive me, I do not have your file” he explained. “I only learned of your arrival ten minutes ago.”

“I worked patrol and school resource, sir, and I was on the special weapons team for a year before I left,” she explained. 

“You were SWAT?” he found himself asking. 

“Yes sir” she replied, her blue eyes flashing with fire. Sensitive subject then, he noted. 

“Alright, we’ll talk more in the car. I am going to be your FTO. So take a seat and wait for me after briefing” he instructed. 

“Yes sir” she gave a nod and took a seat in the middle of the room, Stannis noting that Lannister seemed to gravitate right towards her. Lovely, he sighed to himself as he started the briefing. 

While he waited for Stark to be assigned her shotgun for the shift, he grabbed her file from Selmy and flipped through it. Off the bat he was surprised to find she was humble in her description of what she had done at Wintertown PD. She graduated top of her class, ‘Top Cop’ as they called it, all academic, shooting and physical scores in the number one spot. She was hired at 21, and now at 28 had an impressive arrest record as well as high praise for her work with the Wintertown School District. 

Seeing her approach, gear bag in one hand, shotgun in the other he pushed away from where he was leaning on the wall. 

“Before we start, I should warn you” he spoke to her as he did all of his recruits. “I am cold, I am hard and I am fair. I will not coddle you and I will not suffer poor awareness. The second we leave this lot, our lives are in each other’s hands and we need to depend on each other. If I give you an order, you follow it. If you disagree we will discuss it in the car but never in front of the public. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir” she gave a curt nod, not a single ounce of fear or doubt in her eyes. 

“Good” he pulled his sunglasses from the pocket of his uniform. “Day 1, here we go.”

She’d heard of him before, Captain Stannis Baratheon. He had been part of the investigating team to take down the Varys human trafficking ring a few years that back that put one of the most notorious peddlers of human flesh behind bars. From then on he became well known for his staunch protection of women and children. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he piloted their shared car around the city. He was tall, his nearly bald head nearly hitting the roof of the car, and lean. He obviously worked out to keep himself in shape for the job, and it showed. He was older than her, early 40’s at most, and his sharp features seemed to suit the uniform perfectly. 

The radio traffic had been busy, she noted to herself, listening as other members of their team were dispatched to a bar fight (at 10am no less), a burglary in progress and an auto theft. She had transferred away from Wintertown with the hopes of finding a department that would allow her to do more. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the North, but they were rather old fashioned in their notions of law enforcement and she wanted to work at a faster paced, more diverse department. 

King’s Landing was already proving to be faster paced so far.

“Tell me about SWAT” he asked out of the blue as he turned down a street filled with colorful markets. 

“You want what the paper says?”

“No” he replied without looking at her. 

“Good ol’ boys and their toys” she replied. “They let me on, but I soon realized that I hadn’t been wanted, merely tolerated because the chief wanted a woman on the team. Easier to get funding that way.”

“Did you pass the qualifiers?”

“Top of the class” she replied succinctly. 

“Seems to be a habit of yours.”

“Ah, now you’ve read my file” she laughed softly. “Yeah, well Wintertown SWAT didn’t want a woman ruining the fun. It was not enjoyable.”

He didn’t give a verbal reply, just a small incline of his head in acknowledgement. Which was fine because in that moment dispatch called their car. 

“87G5, Control 1” the dispatcher spoke across the radio. Sansa looked to her FTO but he gave her a nod and she unhooked the handset from the console. 

“Control 1 87G5” she answered. 

“87G5, 415 in progress at 35th and Vine” the dispatcher began. “Male refuses to leave the premises of a business.”

“Descriptors?” she asked as Stannis turned the car around and began their journey. 

“White male adult, blonde hair. Wearing blue jeans and a black hooded sweater” dispatch replied. “Outside ‘The Twins’ Restaurant.”

“We’re less than ten minutes out” Stannis told her before she replied. 

“87G5 confirmed, eta less than 10” Sansa replied to the radio, clipping the mic in place as her training officer drove rather quickly through the streets. Arriving on the scene it wasn’t hard to tell where the disturbance was, because now there was a fist fight happening on the sidewalk.  
“Control 1, 87G5, 10-95. Fight in progress” she marked their location as on scene to dispatch and the second the car was parked they were running to break it up. 

If she had thought Stannis’ presence was powerful before, it was terrifying now. He moved with grace not usually seen on a man of his height, grabbing the smaller blonde in the jeans and hoodie to pull him away from the man in jeans and white shirt. Following his lead she moved to the white-shirted man and moved him back. While she wasn’t as tall as Stannis, she was still imposing. 

“Hey fuck you buddy!” the man yelled, throwing his arms up. The other man yelled something and the man went to push her out of the way, instead she grabbed his wrist in a deft movement, moving him against a parked car. “The fuck--” he began to protest. 

“Sir, right now you are not under arrest but you are detained, and as such I am placing you in handcuffs for my safety” she informed him, using both the car and her greater height as leverage. Doing a quick she found his wallet, phone and pocket knife in his pockets, tossing them onto the hood of the squad car.

“The fuck you think you’re doing bitch” the guy yelled. “That guy tried to grope my girlfriend---”

“What’s your name?” she interrupted him. 

“Harry” he scoffed. 

“Sit on the curb, Harry and watch your mouth” she used the link of the cuffs to guide him to the curb where he sat. “Alright, now start at the beginning,” she pulled a notebook from her pocket and listened as he spun his tale. Sounded like the man in black tried to grope Harry’s girlfriend and the fight started from there. “You have any ID, Harry?” she asked. 

He motioned with his chin, “My wallet.”

“Alright” she flipped it open to see a driver’s license with his photo but not the name Harry. She laughed, pulling the card free, “So which is it? Harry or Eugene?”

“Man” ‘Harry’ shook his head. 

“You have warrants Eugene?” Sansa asked and he nodded. “How many?”

“Two” he sighed. 

“How about this, you cooperate with me now, I won’t add ‘providing false information to a police officer’ to this report,” she said. “Deal?”

“Alright, yeah” he began his story again. 

Stannis had watched her as he dealt with the man in the black hoodie. Not only had she contained the man on her own but she seemed to be creating a rapport with him as well. 

He heard her radio traffic as she ran the information of the man she had detained past dispatch, and listened as dispatch confirmed he had two warrants. She confirmed, seamlessly and asked for a second unit to transport the suspect. She seemed quite competent, even if the man on the curb was trying to flirt with her. 

Grinding his jaw he moved his cuffed suspect to the back seat of their car before joining her, “Well?” 

“Code 4,” she assured him everything was alright. “Gene here as two outstanding, we will need a second transport unit” she explained. 

As soon as dispatch put the call out, Lannister answered up, heading their way to take their second man to jail. Great, Stannis sighed. Of course he would come running, the man would try to fuck anything in a skirt let alone a badge. 

“Go run the one in the back of the car” he instructed her, telling her he would wait for Lannister to arrive. She gave a nod and went to their car and got to work. Lannister arrived, his golden good looks sliding from his car like a supermodel. Stannis would fault him for it, but he was a damn good cop. 

“No new charges, just the warrants” Stannis motioned to where the man sat at the curb and Jaime quickly stuffed him in the car before turning back to him. 

“She’s pretty” Jaime noted to Stannis. 

“Try to focus on your job and keep it in your pants” Stannis scolded. 

“Won’t be a problem, Cap, she already turned me down flat” Jaime laughed, shaking his head. 

Stannis scoffed, “Just take care of his booking form” Stannis instructed as Sansa finished with the guy in their car. 

After their first trip to jail, the shift had been quieter, and with that their car filled with awkward silence. Had this been a date she would ask if she had done something wrong, but it wasn’t and therefore she kept her mouth shut until he decided to speak. 

“You did good with the fight” he began. “But you’re too pretty---”

“I am going to pretend that you did not just say that” she argued. 

“Listen to me before you fly off the handle” he countered. “You’re too pretty, they will try to use that against you every time. They’ll flirt, they’ll lie, you need to be twice as sharp.”

“First of all, I know that on the street if their lips are moving, they’re lying,” she explained. “And second of all, I am used to men flirting and lying, its every relationship I’ve had. I can handle it.”

He didn’t speak for a while but she could see the flex of his jaw as he ground his teeth, “Be nice, but not too nice. And maybe less makeup.”

“Fine, you want me to punch the next driver we stop in the face?” she spat. 

“Stark--”

“And I’m not wearing makeup,” she glared as the radio crackled to life and they had to focus on the job once more. 

“Chief” Stannis knocked on the door to Selmy’s office.

“Hey, how’d it go with Stark?” Selmy smiled as he waved him inside. 

“That is actually why I am here” Stannis tapped her file in his hand. “I want you to give her to Clegane.”

Selmy’s eyes narrowed, “I gave her to you.”

“Sir, I think she would be better served working with Clegane as her FTO” Stannis cleared his throat. 

“No” Selmy shook his head. “She’s well trained, Baratheon, smart as a whip. Clegane is just brute force. I need her with you.”

“Sir---” Stannis sighed. “She’s too….”

“Too what?” Selmy barked. 

“Pretty, sir” Stannis did his best not to blush. “She’s too nice and too pretty.”

“I’m asking you to be her FTO not her husband, Baratheon” Selmy laughed. “She’s yours. Train her.”

Stannis gave a curt nod, turning back to head towards the locker room and he saw Sansa was in the briefing room, clearly having heard everything. Her blue eyes were glittering, but with what he couldn’t tell. 

Gods, he was fucking terrible with women, any women. He didn’t date, his ex-wife was the biggest mistake of his life and he avoided Robert’s attempts to fix him up on dates like the plague. But this woman, she had somehow worked herself right under his skin in the single shift they’d been in the car together. She was a complication. A distraction that he had to overcome. 

He knew what he was, he was reminded all the time. Stoic, dour, cold, harsh. He was not the handsome face of Jaime Lannister or the quick wit of Edric Storm, he was just plain old Stannis Baratheon. He loved his job, he was good at his job, that could be enough for him. It had to be. 

Turning away he kept walking, more than ready to go home for the night.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a lovely little picset thingy! It is in the story notes but also...  
> [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)

Sansa sat in her car for several minutes once she parked in the driveway of the townhome she shared with her sister Arya. She took several deep breaths, her FTO’s words echoing in her ears. 

“Fucking ass hat” she swore silently, angirly brushing away tears. 

She had hoped that KLPD would be different than Wintertown, more modern and open to women in law enforcement. And yet her FTO was already trying to foist her off on another for being ‘too pretty’. 

“Bullshit,” she hit the steering wheel. 

Movement to her left brought her attention up to Arya who stood on the porch, two glasses of wine in hand as she smiled. 

“Come on” Arya beckoned her inside, taunting her with the wine. 

Smiling Sansa grabbed her bag and slid out of the car, locking it behind her. She climbed the porch steps and thanked her sister as they went inside together. 

“Well?” Arya prompted, plopping onto the couch. 

“Well my FTO is an ass hat” Sansa stated, tossing her bag on the floor. 

“Who is it?”

“Captain Stannis Baratheon” Sansa punctuated his name with sips of wine. 

“He sounds old.”

“He’s not old, he’s actually really hot” Sansa laughed. “And told the chief I am ‘too pretty’, so that’s nice” she rolled her eyes. 

“Tell me everything” Arya asked. 

Sinking to the couch beside her sister, Sansa relayed the high points of the day, her sister’s reactions never failing to make her laugh. 

Growing up they had been ‘as different as the sun and the moon’, their father would say. They had fought constantly and never gotten along. Sansa was far to serious and Arya took nothing seriously. Now as adults they had found they were able to balance each other out. Though they looked nothing alike, Sansa tall and ginger to Arya’s short Northern look, they became a dynamic sisterly duo.

When Sansa told her family that she was looking to lateral out of Wintertown Arya had instantly begged ‘take me with you!’. Sansa had laughed, but the day she moved to King’s Landing Arya was right there with her in the u-haul, ready for a new adventure. She would admit it was nice to have a friend in the city and to have a roommate she liked, it made the strange new city easier to bear. 

“So wait” Arya shook her head as Sansa finished her story. “He tried to transfer you stating you were ‘too pretty’?”

“Good times” Sansa said sarcastically. 

“San, he wants to bang you” Arya laughed. 

“What?” Sansa laughed then, shaking her head. 

“No, think about it” Arya reasoned. “You’re hot, you’re qualified and you don’t take his shit---”

“He’s just another chauvinist” Sansa shook her head. 

“No” Arya laughed in exasperation. “He wants to nail you, it's so simple! How can you be a cop and have no sex-radar?”

“Because that literally has nothing to do with my job” Sansa replied dryly. 

“You always were terrible with boys” Arya laughed. “He’s attracted to you. Bottom line” she stated, moving closer. “Now the question is, do you wanna bang Baratheon?”

“He’s my FTO” Sansa said quickly. 

“For now” Arya shrugged. “You already admitted you think he’s hot, which is a huge step for Celibate Sansa.”

“Arya--”

“So, do you or don’t you?”

“I hate you” Sansa abruptly stood and crossed to the kitchen. 

“That’s a yes” Arya followed, smiling smugly. “You like the older men, eh? Last guy you said was hot had grey hair, what was his name, Paul?”

“Petyr” Sansa opened to fridge and began assembling ingredients to cook dinner. Arya was many things but a chef was not one of them.

“Oh yeah, Littlefinger” Arya snickered. 

“Aptly named” Sansa quipped. 

“Gods I knew you slept with him” Arya yelled, hopping up to sit on the counter. “Small?”

“Very” Sansa sighed. “Shame.”

“Well I’ve spoken my peace” Arya shrugged. “Baratheon wants you, you want Baratheon---ooh, I bet the sexual tension in your squad car is super thick!”

“If by ‘sexual tension’ you mean awkward silences and bickering--”

“Exactly!”

“Enough about my day” Sansa said as she put a pot on the stove, preparing to make chili. “Did you manage to find the Bull guy?”

Arya smiled, “Oh yes. He’s going to give me a job.”

“Oh wow, well played” Sansa high-fived her sister. For as long as she could remember Arya was into weapons. Not like modern weapons, but ancient twisted shit. Swords, flails, maces and any instrument of torture you could imagine. A few years back Arya came across a man who made these weapons by hand and started to follow (read: stalk) his work online. If Sansa were to guess it was a huge reason that Arya had come to King’s Landing with her in the first place, since his workshop was somewhere in the city. 

“San” Arya said quite seriously. “He’s hot. Like reallllly hot.”

“He’s a blacksmith so I imagine there is a fair amount of fire involved--”

“UGH!” Arya laughed. “No, I am telling you, he’s hot.”

“Well when you start work, let me know how _your_ sexual tension is” Sansa teased. 

“Oh I will, Sis” Arya smirked. 

“87G5” the radio broke the tense silence in the car. 

“Go for 87G5” Sansa said into the handset. 

“87G5, fire and medical en route code 3 to an 11-80 on Acorn and Waters, advise one driver unresponsive” dispatch spoke and Stannis immediately turned on the lights and sirens atop the car, making a series of turns. A car accident with major injuries was a terrible way to start the shift.

“We’re less than 2 away” Stannis told her. 

“Control, 87G5 10-95 area less than two out,” Sansa told the dispatcher as Stannis took a sharp corner. “87G5, 10-95” Sansa confirmed their arrival as the accident came into view. From the first look a truck had hit a small sedan, it was bad. A woman was hanging out of the twisted driver’s door of the sedan and there was another man and woman standing in the street. 

“I’ll deal with them” Stannis said curtly as they parked. Sansa nodded and crossed quickly to the woman. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” she asked but the woman didn’t move. Sansa quickly felt for a pulse but didn’t find one. “Shit” she ran back to the car, opening the trunk and grabbing the black pouch attached to her gear bag. “Control 87G5 female driver not breathing, will start CPR, advise on medical ETA?” she asked as she ran back. 

“87G5, medical still out by 5” the dispatcher responded. 

“Cap!” she yelled, pulling the woman out of the car the rest of the way and laying her on the asphalt. Kneeling beside the woman she saw her partner’s feet before he crouched. “Hold her neck stable” she told him and with a nod he braced the woman’s head, making sure to tilt her airway open as Sansa opened the pouch and pulled the mask free. 

Stannis watched as she worked efficiently, administering CPR to the unresponsive woman. Sirens were in the distance but growing closer, medical would be on scene soon but Stark was determined to save this woman’s life and he couldn’t help but be in awe of her. They had drawn quite a crowd now, people standing around to watch, take photos and gawk at something they had no right to gawk at.

They hadn’t spoken much today, her eyes still shadowed with what he would assume was anger at him trying to dump her on another FTO and he didn’t know what to say to make it better. An apology perhaps or the simple ‘I am an idiot’ might work.

The ambulance arrived and he realized he had been watching her for 5 minutes as she alternated between breaths and chest compressions, him still holding the woman’s neck immobile. 

“We got it” a medic tapped Stark’s shoulder and she quickly moved away, allowing the medics to take over. 

Sansa stood, wobbling a bit from being on the ground for so long and he held her steady with an arm on her elbow, “Easy.” She didn’t say anything but nodded, watching the medics work on the unresponsive woman. “You did what you could, now we have to do our jobs and let them do theirs” he said quietly. 

“Right” she smoothed a hand over her hair. “Right” she snapped back to herself as a second patrol car arrived and they got to work. 

It took hours to interview, measure and document everything on the scene. The woman, Gilly Tarly, from the sedan had long since been transported to the hospital in the hopes of saving her life and the man from the truck was very distraught. 

By the time the tow trucks took the vehicles away Stannis was starving and they only had a few hours left in their shift. Unclicking his pen and tucking it in his pocket, he turned to his trainee. 

“Hungry?” he asked. 

“Starving” she nodded as they slid back into their car with a sigh. 

“You did good” he said quietly as he drove. 

“Thanks” she replied, her voice tinged with uncertainty, as if waiting for a ‘but’. When he didn’t offer any further comment she looked to him. “Do you think she will live?”

“I don’t know” he replied honestly and she nodded in agreement. A few turns later they were pulling into the parking lot of a weird, round orange building surrounded by tables and she looked at him in confusion, “Trust me” he said as he parked. 

“Captain!” a voice yelled as they emerged. “And a pretty lady! Well hello!” 

“Hotpie” Stannis chuckled. “Staying out of trouble?”

“Never” the heavyset man replied from his seat. 

“Stark this is Hotpie. Hotpie, Stark” Stannis introduced. “Hotpie makes the best cheesesteaks in the city” he told her. 

“Flatterer” the chef laughed. 

“I can’t wait” Stark smiled then and he felt that perhaps she wasn’t so mad at him anymore. 

“Two originals, coming up” Hotpie didn’t bother with their orders, moving into the orange building that served as his kitchen. Stannis grabbed two bottles of water from the cold case, handing one to her as he put some cash on the counter for cover their lunches. 

They sat in silence for several minutes at a table outside, only the radio traffic of their shift partners filling the air, before she spoke, “Why?” she asked and he couldn’t mistake her meaning. 

“Stark” he sighed. 

“I’m good at my job” she stated. “I work hard, I train hard. I didn’t fuck up yesterday, so why?”

He frowned, “I am not---” he paused, clearing his throat. He was clearly uncomfortable and she almost felt bad for him. Almost. “I am an abrupt man, as you have learned, I’m sure. You’re pretty---”

“Gods damn it” she shook her head. 

“No listen, what I am trying to say is...” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I am not going to listen to you feed me the same chauvinistic bullshit line they fed me in Wintertown” she glared.

“You’re attractive, I should say” he blurted, interrupting her.

“Oh. Ohh” she felt her cheeks heat, Arya was never going to let her live this down. Fuck.

“And distracting” he finished quickly as Hotpie delivered their sandwiches and a huge pile of french fries. They both thanked him as he wandered back to the kitchen. She was quiet for several minutes, his words running through her mind along with Arya’s ‘he wants to bang you’. 

Taking a deep breath she met his gaze. “You know” she smiled, suddenly feeling lighter as she popped a french fry into her mouth. “You’re only my FTO for a few weeks.”

“Yes?” his eyes narrowed, clearly missing her point. 

“After that” she picked up what looked like the most delicious cheesesteak she’d ever seen. “There’s nothing to stop you from taking me to dinner” she took a bite of her sandwich and groaned. “Oh Gods this is good” she said with her mouth full. She realized when she swallowed he still hadn’t moved. 

“Did you just tell me to ask you to dinner?” he looked puzzled. 

“Uh, yeah” she raised a brow. “Should I not have?” she glanced to his bare left hand quickly. 

“It’s not that” he finally picked up his sandwich. “Just surprised is all.”

“Surprised?” she took another bite and shook her head. “Eat before we get a call,” she prompted him. “Overthink later.”

He gave a curt nod and she couldn’t help but smile at his bewilderment. Perhaps he was just as clueless about the opposite sex as he seemed. That surprised her, she supposed. He had to have dated or something by now. 

She hadn’t lied when she told Arya he was hot, he was. Tall and lean with strong features and very stormy blue eyes. He shaved his hair short but she could tell it had been receding for some time. 

He was a good man; good at his job, good with the public and obviously cared about what he did. She supposed she would figure out the details of his life at some point, _if_ he got around to asking her to dinner. Still, Arya was never going to let her live this down. 

“Well?! Hotpie yelled from the kitchen. 

“AMAZING” she yelled back, laughing as her FTO smirked at her. “What?”

“You have cheese on your chin” he chuckled and she found she liked the deep timbre of his laugh and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. 

“I love this sandwich” she wiped her chin with her wrist, it was not ladylike but she was unwilling to put her sandwich down. “Thank you for bringing me here, and buying!”

“You’re welcome” he said gruffly as he tucked in to his lunch.


	3. Part 3

“So how is it going with Stark?” Davos asked him that weekend as they sat on Davos’ back patio watching his sons splashing about in the pool. Though, the boys were 12 and 14 now so really it was an excuse to relax outside in the shade.

“Alright I suppose” Stannis gave a small shrug.

“Last trainee you had you vented for thirty minutes because the man used ‘less’ instead of ‘fewer’ in a report and all Stark gets is a shrug?” Davos laughed, running a hand over his beard. “Oh boy.”

“What?” Stannis stammered. “So she’s pretty.”

“Aye.”

“And…” he sighed. “Fine. Fine” he sipped his lemonade. “I tried to foist her off on Clegane and she overheard me, so it was tense for a bit…”

“Give her to Clegane? Gods, why?”

“Because she is too pretty” Stannis grimaced. 

“Oh, I see” Davos nodded. “Distracting then?”

“Yes” Stannis noted. “The damned car smells like her perfume all the time and she has this mole on her cheek that---I mean she is damned good at her job, hells her shooting scores are better than mine. Lannister does nothing but show up at our calls now to flirt with her and she just….fuck.”

Davos watched his oldest friend over the top of his sunglasses. He’d never seen Stannis is such a snit before, especially not over a woman. 

They’d met in the police academy over 20 years ago and their friendship had been instant. Stannis’ serious nature was balanced by Davos’ laid back personality and they were as close as brothers in no time. Stannis had stood by him when he married Marya and had come to the hospital with Devon and Matthos were both born, with flowers to celebrate. He, in turn, had been there when Stannis finally freed himself from Selyse and stood beside him as his parents were laid to rest. They were brothers in all but blood. 

He liked to think he knew Stannis well. His quirks and ticks, and right now Stannis was in a _snit_. 

“She’s just what?” Davos prompted. 

“She told me to ask her to dinner” Stannis ground his teeth. “After FTO.”

“Ah” Davos smiled. “And what is the problem with that?”

Stannis gave him an exasperated look that translated even with sunglasses on, “Should I?”

“Do you want to?”

“Haven’t I been saying that all along?”

“No” Davos chuckled. “You have been quite uncharacteristically scattered. So you do want to ask her to dinner, correct?”

“Affirmative.”

“So what is the problem? Ask her” Davos reasoned. 

“How?”

“‘Sansa, I’d like to take you to dinner’, that’s how” Davos replied dryly and Stannis shook his head. “No? How about ‘Sansa, you’re all I think about and I’d like to take you to dinner and spend a week in bed with you’?”

“Davos, be serious” Stannis glared. 

“I am” he laughed. “Just ask her, obviously she is interested.”

“But why? Why is she interested?” Stannis asked. 

Ah, there was the heart of the issue then, Davos nodded to himself. “You are expecting me to point out your many finer points then?”

“She is young and gorgeous” Stannis stated. “Lannister asked her out and she turned him down.”

“She’s a cop, Stannis, with cop instincts. She can spot a womanizer a mile away, they’ve got this fog of arrogance that enters a room before they do. This means she can also spot a good man when she sees one. A good man like you” Davos explained. “Besides, Lannister is too pretty.”

“Thank you Davos, this has been no help” Stannis huffed. 

Davos laughed, drinking his lemonade while Stannis stewed for several minutes, clenching his jaw as he stared across the lawn. “You don’t need to be scared of her, she’s just a woman.”

“I’m not scared, not of her” Stannis said softly. 

“Scared that she may actually _get_ you?” Davos ventured. “Scared to let yourself hope for a wife, kids, the whole shebang. It's not unreasonable to be afraid, but if you’re thinking about her this much then don’t let the opportunity pass by. Grab her with both hands” he laughed as Stannis looked at him. “Appropriately of course, during work hours.”

_”Oh Gods” she cried out as he made love to her, her whole body burning with desire. She could feel her orgasm building, panting against his strong shoulder as he moved above her. “Stannis” she pleaded._

_“Come for me” his deep voice rumbled “Love…be a good girl and come for me.”_

_“So good” she cried, lost in his midnight eyes as he increased his pace, fucking her with abandon. “Oh fuck, Stannis, I’m gonna---”_

She sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily as lust burned through her veins. She swallowed thickly, smoothing her hair back. 

“Fuck” she groaned laying back on the bed, aware now of how very wet she was and how close she came to coming in her sleep. Glancing to her clock she saw it was ten minutes before her alarm was due to go off. How the hell was she supposed to face him in briefing in a few hours now that he was a very lovely addition to her fantasies. 

‘In for a penny, in for a pound’ she told herself and slid her hand into her very boring cotton panties that she would have to change before she went to work. She was soaked, her clit swollen and throbbing at the simple brush of her fingers. 

“Fuck” she whimpered as she circled the bud, her other hand moving under her tank top to roll and tease her nippples, first one then the other. It didn’t take long, her body already 99% of the way there thanks to dream-Stannis, soon she was arching her back as the tension coiled and then exploded. She came hard against her fingers, soaking her panties with another wave of juices. 

She allowed herself another indulgent moment of toying with her soaked folds, aftershocks trembling through her, before removing her hand and reluctantly getting up for the day. She moved to her dresser to grab a fresh pair of underwear, it was truly obscene how wet she was at just the thought of fucking her Captain, she couldn’t imagine how wet she would be if they ever made it to that point. 

“Here’s to hoping he asks me to dinner” she tossed her ruined underwear into the hamper. 

“Stark” Lannister smirked as he sat beside her in briefing a few hours later. 

“Lannister” she replied. “Answer is still no” she figured she would remind him now before he asked her out again. 

“I get the hint, Stark” he set his coffee on the table. “No need to beat a man when he’s down.”

She shook her head, eyes going to the front as the Captain and Lieutenant walked in to start briefing. She felt her cheeks heat as the memories of the morning raced back and she did her best to push them away. 

“Oh, now I get it” Lannister’s voice was soft. 

“There’s nothing to get” she snapped. 

“I’m on to you, Stark” he said cryptically with a laugh as the Captain started briefing. 

He spotted her as soon as he started briefing, her cheeks flushed beautiful as Lannister said something to her. He ground his teeth at the thought of Lannister being responsible for that blush and did his best not to snap at the man. Instead he focused on briefing and getting his team rolling. 

He waited for her by the car and when she arrived he got in without a word. 

She joined him as soon as her gear was loaded and gave him an odd look, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” he said curtly. 

“Alright” she watched him for a few seconds before looking away. The radio came to life then and they had their first call before they made it out of the parking lot. It was going to be a busy day. 

He drove quickly to the fight in progress, the car filled with silence aside from radio traffic. He must have clenched and relaxed his jaw a hundred times by the time they parked in front of the bar and went inside. 

The bar was in chaos, people yelling as two men duked it out on the pool table. Stannis called for backup as they moved in.

“King’s Landing Police, break it up” Sansa barked and several men turned to face her. A fluid team, they both grabbed the men on the pool table and pulled them apart. “King’s Land---” she stumbled back as the man’s fist connected with her jaw. “Fucking prick” she spat, punching him back on instinct. The bar was too close quarters for pepper spray and she didn’t want to use her baton, so fists it was.

She caught the man off guard and he stepped back. It wasn’t much but enough for her to grab his wrist and turn him into a tactical hold that had him screaming and bent over the pool table as she cuffed him. Her mouth tasted like blood as she read him his rights, thoroughly pissed off.

As she finished Lannister and Storm ran into the bar, Storm moving to help Stannis stand up the man he’d cuffed and Lannister moving to her side. 

“Gods, Stark” he winced at her busted lip and already swollen face. 

“You should see the other guy” she nodded to the man bent over the pool table. 

“Likes to hit women, I see” Lannister glared. 

“Fuck you!” the man yelled. 

“No, fuck you!” she yelled as a strong arm came around her waist, pulling her away from the pool table and leaving Lannister to deal with the burly man. 

“Easy” Stannis’ voice said as he guided her to the sidewalk, examining her face in the light. “That’s bad, Stark.”

“Yeah, I’m sure” she glared. “Glad to see you’re talking to me now, though, eh?” He frowned and she turned away to spit blood onto the sidewalk, not giving a shit if it was lady like. She was beyond mad at this point. “Not too pretty anymore, am I?” she laughed, her speech slightly slurred from her swollen cheek. 

He glared, pulling her away from the door to where Lannister’s squad car sat on the sidewalk, “You want to know why I wasn’t talking to you? Fine” he whispered harshly. “I saw you with Lannister this morning, your blush and I was jealous and--”

She burst out laughing, “Oh my Gods” she shook her head. “Jealous, Gods. I have told Jaime ‘No’ so many times.”

“Stark---”

“No, fuck it,” she choked, coughed and turned away to spit more blood onto the sidewalk. Fuck she hated getting punched, the inside of her cheek felt like raw hamburger. “You want to know why I was blushing? Why it was the second _you_ walked in that door?” she challenged. “Ever have a wet dream, Stannis?” she raised a brow. “Ever have one about your boss?” she shook her head. “Gods, men!” she muttered to herself as she walked back into the bar as more KLPD cars arrived. 

Stannis watched her go back into the bar, his heart racing both from the fight and her words. Had she just ...He groaned inwardly, swearing loudly. 

He had nearly lost his shit when he saw her take a punch to the face and had he not been dealing with his own overweight biker he would have run to help her. Instead he watched as she punched back and bent the man over the pool table. Gods she was glorious. 

He had been a shit to her, impossibly rude and all because of a misunderstanding. He thought that she had been blushing because of Lannister. Never in a million years would he have imagined it was because she was remembering him from a…..fuck, wet dreams, Jesus. She wanted him, as good as told him she did, and he’d been a bastard. 

“Captain” Storm emerged from the bar, pulling him back to the present. 

He gave a nod and went back into the bar, helping to sort out the mess and figure out what the hell had happened. 

By the time they finished inside, he emerged to see Sansa sitting on the bumper of a fire truck as they helped her with an ice pack for her cheek. Knowing that Storm and Lannister were transporting their suspects he moved to her side. 

“She’ll live” the firefighter laughed. “Took it like a champ.”

“That’s comforting” Stannis looked to her. “Any teeth loose? Hand broken?”

“No but my cheek is hamburger” she swallowed, moving the ice pack away so he could see the dark bruising and swelling setting in. The bleeding had stopped, which was good, but she still had a dried blood trail on her chin and throat. 

“If you need to call in---”

“No” she cut him off. “I’ve been punched before, I don’t need days off. We will clear the call and continue our shift.”

“Stark--”

“I may be pretty but I can take a hit, Captain,” she argued. 

“I have no doubt of that, I watched you” he said softly. “Never hesitated, didn’t go for your spray or gun, you analyzed and reacted.”

“Almost sounds like a compliment” she chuckled.

“You’re a good cop, Stark” he told her. “And I’m an asshole.”

“Sometimes” she smirked up at him. “But apparently you’re my kind of asshole.”


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)

“Hold still, let me take a picture” Arya gaped at Sansa’s lovely bruised cheek. 

“You’ve taken like ten” Sansa laughed, pushing her sister away as she cooked dinner. “It's mostly healed already anyway.”

“It's just savage” Arya laughed. “I have to send another photo to Gendry.”

“And how’s that going?”

Arya smirked, “He is just too delicious for words. I can see now why he has the nickname ‘The Bull’.”

“Gods, overshare” Sansa grimaced. 

“You said it was a bar fight?” Arya asked. 

Sansa nodded, “Yeah, two guys on a pool table.”

“That is so cool” Arya laughed. “First you’re trending giving some woman CPR, now you’re taking punches to the face like Tyson.”

“It's my job, Arya” Sansa shook her head, turning the chicken over in the pan. “Everyone loves to hate on cops until they need one. We always come when we’re called.”

“What about your Baratheon?” Arya smirked. “Does he come when he’s called?”

Sansa gave a tight laugh, “I am sure you will be thrilled to know you were right about him.”

“That he wants to bang you? Duh” Arya replied. “When does training end?”

“Friday” Sansa replied. 

“I will make myself scarce” Arya smiled. 

“Arya---”

“Twenty bucks he’ll be here” Arya interrupted. 

“No.”

“Yes” Arya shook her head. “You’re still not listening to me, San. He _wants_ you. Give him an inch, he will take it. And hopefully give you a few of his own” she winked lecherously.

“Well, Baratheon” Selmy found him in the briefing room before shift. “How is Stark? Good, eh?”

“She is, yes” Stannis agreed. 

“She’s done today, right?”

“Right” Stannis confirmed. 

“You two seem to work well together. I saw pictures and video of you two at the accident working on that woman” he continued, sinking into an open chair. “She lived, you know? Damned miracle, but she lived. You two kept her alive.”

“That was all Stark, sir.”

“Still, you two are all over the internet one day and the next she takes a hit to the face and you two keep going” Selmy reasoned. “I am not about to let you two go to waste. You’re good together so I want her to stay on your shift. I know we normally send new hires to midnights, but I want her with you.”

“You should know, sir” Stannis said, clearing his throat. “That I intend to ask her to dinner, after she finishes FTO today.”

Selmy smiled widely, “Do you now?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I trust you can keep it ...civil, for work?” Slemy asked. “Should things progress personally, let me know so we can avoid any conflicts of interest.”

“Yes, sir” Stannis nodded. 

“She is a beautiful woman and a damned good cop” Selmy stood. “Social media loves her, she is good for PR.”

“She is more than PR---”

“Oh I know” Selmy laughed. “Keep up the good work, Captain.”

“Yes sir” Stannis nodded as the others began to file in for briefing. 

“You should know” Stannis told her as he piloted their car around the city. “The Chief has decided to keep you on day shift after today.”

Sansa frowned, “On FTO?”

“No, you’ll be single car starting Monday. We’ll just be beat partners,” Stannis clarified. 

“Oh alright” she nodded. She had assumed that she would be moving to the midnight shifts after this so she was grateful she wasn’t. 

“He saw us on social media or whatever, guess they love the good PR” Stannis shrugged. “She lived, I guess. The woman from the accident.”

“She did?” Sansa smiled. “That’s so great!”

Stannis nodded, “I admit I am surprised.”

“Me too” Sansa agreed, her heart light as they turned behind a car that was weaving in and out of traffic. “I am glad I am staying on your shift, I am going to be out at the range next Saturday with SWAT to see if I can get on. They already have a woman, Sergeant Tarth I think they said, so I am hoping to talk to her.”

“Tarth is good people, I think you’ll like her. Got that SWAT bug, huh?” he chuckled. 

“I do” she agreed. “Growing up I was all about dolls and dresses, I mean don’t get me wrong dresses are fine but I love my uniform. The first time my sister saw a photo of me in all the Wintertown tac-gear she laughed pretty damn hard and gave me shit for days.”

“How old is your sister?” he asked. 

“Arya is 3 years younger than me, so she’s 25” Sansa smiled. “She moved to King’s Landing with me, actually. She’s chasing some blacksmith.”

“Blacksmith?"

“Gendry something or other, I forget” Sansa replied, surprised at Stannis’ sudden laugh. “What?”

“My nephew, Gendry Waters” Stannis laughed. “My older brother Robert’s son from a woman _not_ his wife.”

“Oh wow, small world” Sansa couldn’t wait to tell Arya. As they turned onto a side road she saw the small tan car weaving in its lane. “Early morning drunk” she motioned to the car and Stannis nodded turning on the lights. “Control 1, 87G5, 11-95 with a tan Honda” she spoke into the car’s radio and read off the license plate. 

It took a while, as the man was quite drunk, but eventually they watched his car pull away on the tow truck and deposited the man into the ‘drunk tank’ at Main Jail. He needed to sober up a bit before the detention officers dealt with him. 

Leaving the jail she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sliding into the car she checked it to see a text from Arya. 

‘Congrats on FTO. @ Gendry’s 2 nite, ur welCOME’ Arya included no less than ten winky faces. 

‘Gendry is Stannis’ nephew LOL’ she typed quickly. 

‘then ur in for a good time’ Arya replied quickly with an eggplant and ruler emoji with a lot of exclamation points. 

“Gods Arya” she muttered as Stannis got into the car and she tucked her phone away. 

Stannis piloted the car out of the jail’s sally port and they sat in silence for a few minutes as he drove. They were both very aware that today was her last day as his trainee and the tension in the car was thick enough to choke a horse. Though they hadn’t talked about their conversation at Hotpie’s, or the one in front of the bar, it hung between them waiting for a catalyst to set them off. 

The bar, Gods. She had been mortified, later that night when the adrenaline had worn off and Arya had given her a shot of whisky for the pain. She had been so mad she’d just spilled her guts on the sidewalk, telling him that she’d had a sex dream about him. Classic. ‘Your temper will get you in trouble’ her mother would chide her growing up. Yeah, no shit. 

She glanced at the man beside her, watching as he drove. He looked so intense, eyes always watchful behind the aviator sunglasses, large hand on the steering wheel. He turned the car and she watched the muscle of his forearm flex and she wondered if the rest of him was this toned. Gods she wanted him, she turned away and watched the road once more. 

Stannis could feel her eyes on him as he drove and he was doing his damndest not to pull their car over and drag her into an alley somewhere. ‘Sansa you’re all I think about and I’d like to take you to dinner and spend a week in bed with you’, Davos’ taunting words echoed in his brain, more true that his friend knew. He’d never considered himself a lustful man, not until her. Now he was trying to keep his body under control and his mind focused on his job.

“87G5 Control” the radio broke their tense silence. 

“Control 87G5” Sansa spoke into the handset. 

“87G5, audible alarm and report of a burglary in progress at a residence on Fifth at Seymour, single male subject” the dispatcher spoke and Stannis quickly redirected the car. 

“Control, what’s the address of the residence,” she asked. 

“87G5, 1132 Fifth, be advised homeowner has a small child with her, barricaded in the master bathroom, code 3 response advised” they advised. 

“Control 87G5 about 10 out” she spoke and watched the streets fly by, the lights and sirens clearing their way. 

“Given you were SWAT I am sure you know how to properly clear a building” Stannis shut off the sirens as they flew around the corner to Fifth Street, there was no need to announce their arrival. 

“You bet your ass, baby” she smirked as he parked the car. Gods she was glorious. At a glance he could see the front door had been kicked in, not good. “Let’s rock.” she winked at him and they exited the car, drawing their guns as they walked up the front steps. “87G5 10-95 on scene, have alarm company shut it off.”

As they entered the front door, him leading the way, they checked every corner and cleared every room as heavy steps sounded over head. He looked to her, communicating silently and they rounded the corner as a man bounded down the steps. 

“King’s Landing Police, let me see your hands!” she ordered. “Cap, on you” she spoke clearly as the man turned to run. 

Stannis quickly holstered his pistol and moved on the man. Unfortunately for the man, he was much smaller than Stannis and he easily grabbed him, throwing him against the wall with minimal struggle. Sansa covered his back, watching the stairs for any partners. 

“You alone?” Stannis asked the man. 

“Fuck you, pig” the guy replied. 

“87G5 we’re 10-15 with one WMA” Stannis updated dispatch. “Confirm homeowner is on line?”

“Confirmed 87G5, homeowner is on the phone and still in the master bedroom” dispatch replied. 

“I’ll go” Sansa gave him a nod and moved slowly up the stairs, her pistol high and ready. 

He could only wait, staying with the man as his partner went to help the people hiding. The man on the floor was cursing quietly to himself but Stannis ignored him, listening to soft voices upstairs and then footsteps. 

“Control 87G5, homeowner located, escorting her out, can reduce fill units to code 1” Sansa’s voice sounded on the radio. She’d found the woman and child and they were okay. That was good news. 

“Confirmed 87G5” dispatch replied. “87G3, 87G7 reduce to code 1” they told Storm and Lannister to slow their approach as they had it under control.

Sansa’s boots appeared first and then the bare feet of a woman, her crying filling the staircase as they descended. His lips quirked into a smile when he saw the infant that Sansa was carrying, smiling and talking to it as the mother followed, crying hysterically. Sansa looked to him and motioned to the car with her head and he watched her take the woman and child outside. 

“Like to terrorize women and children, classy” Stannis hauled the man to his feet. 

“Man, that’s my kid” the man shook his head as Stannis searched his pockets and shoes. 

“And this?” Stannis pulled the gun from the man’s belt. “This yours too or are you going to tell me you ‘found’ it.” Stannis shook his head and escorted the man outside where Lannister and Storm had now pulled up. “Search him” Stannis handed the man’s arm to Storm and stepped back to safely empty and clear the pistol.

Setting the empty gun on the trunk on his car he looked to where the woman was talking to Sansa who still held the baby who was now smiling and flailing its arms. 

“Well” Lannister smirked at him. 

“What?”

Lannister nodded to Sansa, “It’s you she wants, Cap. Don’t make her wait too long, eh” the blonde man clapped him on the back before turning to where Storm was., “I’ll deal with the man.”

Stannis ground his teeth as he glared at the man. _Bloody Lannister_ , he silently cursed before moving to Sansa and the woman.

“Captain Baratheon, this is Patricia Gould” Sansa explained as Stannis joined her. “That man is her ex-husband Daniel, and this is Ryan” she smiled at the baby. “I can take the report, if you’d like, sir.”

“Sounds good,” he confirmed. “He had a pistol, 9mm in his back pocket. I can write a supplemental for your report.”

Sansa nodded, “Alright Patricia, I am going to hand you Ryan back so I can take some notes.”

“I can’t, I am scared I will drop him” she held her hands up and they were still violently shaking, her tears still falling. When she had found them upstairs in the bathroom the woman had nearly collapsed with relief and Sansa had offered to take the baby just in case she fainted and the woman nodded eagerly. The master bedroom was trashed, a war zone as they made their way out.

“Here” Stannis took the baby from her with surprising ease. Ryan immediately zeroed in on the shiny badge on his chest, tugging at it with a tiny fist. The baby looked so small against the wall of Stannis’ chest and she bit her lip as she forced herself to turn away. The man had no right to look that fucking sexy in public. She was sure that broke some sort of penal code...

Focusing on her job she pulled the notebook from her pocket and began continued listening to Patricia’s story.

By the time they cleared the call their shift was almost over and the night shift officer’s were hitting the street. They were quiet as they made their way back to the station, silently grabbing their gear and shotguns from the car to walk inside. 

“There they are!” a voice, Lannister’s laughed as they reached the armory to turn in their shotguns. 

“My ovaries have exploded!” Storm laughed, all of them huddled around Lannister’s smartphone. 

“What?” Stannis asked. 

“If he shows up to save me I would be glad if someone broke in!” Storm laughed even harder. 

“You’re trending again” Selmy’s voice, though firm, was amused. The Chief stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. “This keeps up and you two will be on the cover of our next recruitment flyer.”

“Oh Gods” Stannis rolled his eyes, handing the shotgun to the armory officer. 

“Let me see” Sansa laughed, having already turned in her shotgun she ran to see. “Oh my Gods! 3 thousand likes!”

Stannis glared but his expression fell when he saw the photo. It had been taken from across the street of their burglary call and it showed himself holding the baby who was playing with his badge, Sansa beside him with her notepad in hand looking very beautiful and professional. Glancing to the comments he was very surprised to see what women were saying, about _him_. 

“I want to climb him like a tree! Oh I love this one, ‘He brings the cuffs, I bring the whip cream’!” Sansa laughed as she read. “Wow, the thirst is so real.”

“Cap just became the most eligible bachelor on the force” Lannister smirked. 

“Stark” Selmy called her over and offered his hand. “Congratulations, you’re a single man car now. Welcome to KLPD.”

“Thank you, sir” she shook his hand. 

“I hear you’re going to try for SWAT” Selmy continued. 

“I am, sir” Sansa beamed. “I enjoyed it in Wintertown and I feel I would be an asset to the team here.”

“I agree” Selmy nodded. “I look forward to hear of your success in joining, Tarth is already quite interested in your file” she gave a nod and with a glance to Stannis he was returning to his office. 

“Thank you, Captain, for being a good FTO,” Sansa smiled as they walked together toward the locker rooms.

“You’re a good cop, Stark, I am glad you’ve joined KLPD” he replied. They reached the locker room doors, stopping to face each other. “Stark…”

“Baratheon” she grinned. 

“I’d like to..” he trailed off, chuckling as Davos’ words screamed in his head. “I suppose saying ‘you’re all I think about, I’d like to take you to dinner and spend a week in bed with you’ would be absurdly forward?”

Her smile had his heart racing as her bright eyes grew darker, “I’ll cook. 1800. I will text you my address” she replied succinctly and then he was alone in the hall, surrounded by her perfume.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...I'm not sorry....
> 
> Fic picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)

When Sansa got home she was surprised to see that not only had Arya left for Gendry’s but she had also picked up a bit and the house was presentable. Sansa mentally thanked her before moving upstairs to make sure her room was squared away before ducking into the shower. She was glad that Arya had insisted she take the master bedroom and it had an ensuite. It also enabled her to indulge in a king sized bed that her feet wouldn’t hang off the end of. Being 5’11” had its occasional drawbacks, buying jeans and short beds being two of them. 

She shaved her legs and scrubbed herself clean with her lavender body wash and shampoo before shutting off the water. She would let her hair air dry, she decided as she toweled it. It would get wavy on its own and she thought that was perfect for the first time he saw it down. 

Stannis, she smiled to herself as she looked at her closet. 'I'd like to take you to dinner and spend a week in bed with you’, Gods, she groaned softly. Could they just eat dinner _in_ bed? She laughed at her own thirst as she grabbed a pair of black lace panties and the matching bra from her drawer. Though the comments on Stannis’ trending photo were amusing, they also weren’t wrong, he looked incredibly sexy. Those women would be disappointed though because she was not going to let him get away. 

On a related note, she absolutely took a screen-shot of that photo.

Grabbing a pair of faded skinny jeans she frowned at them before setting them back on the shelf. Instead she turned to the dresses hanging up. He’d already seen her in pants, every day in uniform, tonight though…

She smirked as she ran her hands over the fabric, tonight he was in for a treat she decided, unhooking the hanger. 

Stannis took several deep breaths after he parked in the driveway beside Sansa’s Jeep. His brain had been in overdrive since he’d left the station, overthinking everything that could go wrong or right tonight. 

He had showered and shaved quickly before pulling out a pair of khakis and a button down. He hadn’t been on a date in a very long time and had no idea what the dress code or etiquette was, but he figured he might as well look his best. Leaving his black G-Shock watch on he pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs and undershirt before he dressed. He grimaced at his reflection as he buttoned his shirt, the comments on his photo running through his mind. 

‘Climb him like a tree’, Gods, he frowned. He had the Baratheon height in spades, coming in at close to six and a half feet tall, well above most. He didn’t lift weights but he worked out enough to stay lean and in shape for his job. You can’t very well chase a subject on foot if you’re out of shape. And a few years ago when his hair went from slightly grey to mostly grey he started shaving it short. Marya, Davos’ wife, assured him that he had a nice shaved head. Whatever that meant.

He ran his palms over his pants, more nervous now that he had been entering a house with a burglar inside. He’d spent almost three weeks in the car with her for 8 hours a day, they knew each other fairly well by now, he shouldn’t be this nervous. Three weeks of tension, verbal sparring and sexual frustration. 

“Alright Baratheon,” he told himself as he grabbed the winter roses from the passenger seat and exited the car. He was half-way up the porch steps when the door opened and he felt his jaw drop. 

He knew she was beautiful, he’d known that the first day he met her but, “Gods…” he stared at her now. She was in a tight, short black dress that clung to her slender body like a lover. Twenty pounds of gear and a bullet proof vest had hidden how curvy she was in _all_ the right places. Her hair was a fiery curtain to her mid-back and her legs seemed to go on forever. 

“Stannis” she smiled at him, her first name sounding like a prayer on her lips. 

“Sansa” he stood before her now, unable to look away from her. She was a siren. “You are stunning.”

She wasn’t going to make it. 

Not a snowball’s chance in hell, she thought as she watched him walk up the steps. His black button down fitted perfectly, clinging to strong shoulders and a solid chest and his khaki’s were just…. Gods, she bit her lip. Though nothing could compare to how good he looked in uniform, he still looked delicious. She wasn’t going to make it.

“Stannis” she wished she didn’t sound so breathless but she was beyond being able to play this cool. 

“Sansa” his voice was deep and heady, like the best kind of drug. “You’re stunning” his eyes were dark as he boldly examined her. She had chosen a modestly cut black dress that clung to her and perhaps was a little short. But the desired effect was clearly working. 

“Thank you” she said softly, moving aside to invite him inside. As he moved by she could smell the soap and aftershave, a clean, masculine scent. Closing the door she could feel the tension settle in the room. Worse than it had ever been in the squad car and she nearly whimpered. She was _not_ going to make it. 

They watched each other for several seconds as she moved closer, standing only a few feet away near the couch. 

“Sansa…” he said quietly. 

_Fuck it_ , she thought as she closed the gap and in the next instant they were on each other. She pulled his lips to hers, arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close. He was tall and had to bend a little bit but not too much. Roses fell to the floor as his arms went around her, one hand carding into her hair and the other hand settling just above the base of her spine. She whimpered as his firm lips explored her own, his tongue tracing her lip in silent plea. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

She was not going to make it. 

“I” kiss. “Will” another deep kiss. “Cook, I promise” he kissed her again. “Later” she moaned as he slid a hand to firmly grip her ass. 

“Much later” he promised before taking her lips once more. 

She ran her hands over his chest as their mouths were tangled, fingers trailing over every hard muscle proving that he was every inch as toned as the forearms that had driven her wild for weeks. Blindly she picked at the buttons, working them as quickly as possible until she could untuck his shirt and shove it aside and off his shoulders. Oh Gods his shoulders…

“Off, now” she pulled at his black undershirt and they parted long enough to get the fabric free and she could have sobbed in pleasure. He was lean, carved, black and silver hair that shaped into a trail above his waist. “Fuck” she was kissing him again and now his hands were blindly searching for the zipper on her dress. 

She felt the material loosen and then he was pushing it away and down to the floor. He pulled back, gently biting her lower lip, before he ran his hands over her skin. 

“Perfect” he whispered. “Fucking perfect.”

She kept her eyes on his as she loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants to shove them away. Her hand easily found it, there was no way she could miss it, and she stroked him through the material of his boxers. Arya was right, she was in for a very good time. He groaned as his eyes fluttered shut, clenching his jaw as she ran a thumb over the tip of him. 

Then they were kissing again, then moving. He stepped out of his pants and shoes as he unhooked her bra and moved his hand under the lace to roll a nipple in his fingers. She moaned against his mouth as her feet hit the stairs. She climbed one, then two without breaking their kiss. No, bed was too far, she needed him now. Their hands worked quickly to strip them of their underwear and then he was hot, heavy and thick in her hand. Gods his cock was perfect, she pulled back to watch his face as she stroked him, the pleasure on his face only increasing her own. 

“Bed’s too far,” she panted. “Need you.”

In a flash he had her lifted and pressed against the wall of the staircase. Her arms went around his neck and her legs went around his waist, trapping his length between their bodies. He could feel now how soaked she was and he growled against her mouth. 

“Please” she gasped as he rocked his hips. 

“Condom---”

“Pill. Clean” she countered. He didn’t reply, merely used a hand to align himself with her core and slammed home. She screamed in pleasure as he impaled her, stretching her to over-full as he held her pinned to the wall. It was better than her dream, better than anything she had ever felt. 

“Fuck” he panted before kissing her deeply once more. His hips and tongue seemed to work in rhythm, delving into her mouth as he fucked her. 

He had never felt anything this incredible in his life. She was a goddess, soaked and clamped tightly around him. He’d felt the tension the moment they were alone in the house and he didn’t know how he would make it through dinner without embarrassing himself with an accidental hard on. He’d mentally berated himself for not jerking off in the shower before hand. Thank Gods she felt the same way. Judging by how wet her panties had been she had been thinking about this before he arrived. 

This is what they had been barreling towards from the moment they met. It was inevitable. They would worry about dinner later, he would have her first. He growled as he moved his hips, the clench of her body sending the most delicious electricity up his spine. Her hands clung to his neck, fingernails digging into his scalp as she cried out against his mouth. He was never more grateful for his work outs or his ‘big Baratheon cock’ (as Robert would say) than he was in this moment. 

She threw her head back as he increased his pace, the bright red of her hair falling around them. She was loud, his wildcat, crying out and then calling his name as he felt her orgasm build and take her. She screamed out, arching against him as her body came around his, spasming in long, tight waves. 

He ground his teeth and held himself off as she tried to catch her breath, but he was damned close. He wanted her horizontal though, needed her spread out beneath him. “Bed?” 

“Last door on right” she whimpered as he moved away from the wall, holding her to him by the asscheeks and carried her the rest of the way. Luckily the door was open and he was glad to see she had a large bed. Laying her on the middle he watched her hair fan out like a wildfire against the dark grey coverlet, her porcelain skin flushed and glowing.

Easing himself back into her soaked channel he watched her as he took her slowly. He watched every emotion, every expression of pleasure as filled her and retreated, over and over. This fiery, incredible woman he’d done nothing but think about was finally his. She clung to him, arching her hips to allow him deeper, holding him tighter. 

“Fuck, I’m close” he growled as he felt her body start shaking once more. “Clit” he instructed, pistoning his hips. “I want you to come on my cock one more time, play with your clit.”

“Stannis” she whimpered as he moved, sliding a hand down his chest to where they were joined to touch herself, the other moving to her breasts to toy with each nipple. 

Thank the Gods it didn’t take her long, because the sight of her beneath him as she played with herself was too much. She gasped then bowed from the bed as it took her and this time he followed her over the cliff. As she seized around him he slid deep into her heat and came with an embarrassingly loud groan, pouring into her as they both shook.

He went to roll beside her but she held him close, smoothing a hand over his jaw as she admired the impressive display of masculinity above her. 

“That was even better than my dream” she smirked and he gave a soft laugh, the action allowing his softening cock to slip from her. She shivered at the sensation, still very sensitive. “Gods…you are very good.”

“Takes two” he replied smoothly and this time she allowed him to roll beside her as he tried to catch his breath. 

“When I can feel my legs again, I will make us dinner” she laughed. 

He smiled, “I’ll help.”

“Mmm” she smiled lazily at him. “Alright but I am never letting you wear a shirt again” she rolled to her side, smoothing her hand over the lean, hard muscles of his stomach.

“That could prove awkward in briefing” he pulled her close. “It should be a crime to hide this under bulky gear” his hand smoothed down her side and over the curve of her hip. 

“I want a relationship with you,” she said, suddenly serious. “I really like you, Stannis, and I don’t need dates to tell me that. I’ve spent three weeks in a car with you, I know you well enough to know that I want you.”

“I want the same” he agreed, kissing her softly. “I haven’t had a relationship in close to fifteen years, so I am sorry in advance if I seem dense.”

She gave him a reassuring smile, “Close to 8 for me, so, same. Arya calls me ‘Celibate Sansa’.”

He laughed, “Davos calls me a ‘monk’.”

“Look at us now” she beamed. “Alright Baratheon” she kissed him once more before standing and making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up with a washcloth and pull her hair into a ponytail before returning to see him propped on an elbow on the bed. “Fuck, it should be illegal to look that sexy” she raked her eyes over him. “Carbs, then bed because I am nowhere near done with you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They cooked together, her in his black t-shirt and him in his boxer briefs, their work interrupted by frequent kisses and a bit of petting. They made an easy dish of penne with homemade bolognese, conversation flowing easily as they ate at the kitchen table. It wasn’t fancy or awkward, it was just them. Real. 

The sexual tension, the heat, while still there, had settled a bit since they’d clearly addressed it. It also helped to settle his nerves that they had gotten the ‘what are we’ conversation out of the way early on. He took comfort in the fact that she wanted him just as much as he did her, in bed and out. He would be 43 soon, too old for guessing games. So now they could relax and be themselves, something he quite enjoyed.

Dinner consumed they put the dishes in the sink and she moved back into his arms. Her hands ran along the elastic of his underwear as she smiled up at him, “Hey handsome” she smiled. “Want to go back to my place?” she smirked. 

“Absolutely” he grinned, he lifted her easily with an arm under her knees and at her back, carrying her back up the stairs.


	6. Part 6

“At the buzzer you will move to the line, fire three shots then move forward as a team, kneel and fire three more” Sergeant Brienne Tarth, SWAT’s senior officer spoke. “Then advance to prone and fire 3. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am” they answered in unison. 

Sergeant Tarth was a very tall, plain blonde woman with startlingly sharp blue eyes. She wore cargo pants and boots with a KLPD SWAT polo, her short blonde hair hidden under a baseball cap. But for the subtle curve of her breasts she could have been mistaken for a man at first glance. 

It felt good to be in the heavy gear again, Sansa noted as she stretched her neck. Instead of the usual uniform she was in heavy cargo pants tucked into her boots, her thick KLPD long sleeve with a tactical vest with most of her gear over her chest. Her holster was strapped to her thigh with her sidearm and her AR-15 rifle was hooked to her neck and shoulder with a sling. She wore a matte black helmet, safety goggles and gloves, standard issue and her hair was in a braid tucked into her shirt. 

They’d been out here since 0700, running drills and physical tests. Sergeant Tarth had started dismissing people at 0900 and had been steadily eliminating them all day. There were two spots and over 50 applicants that wanted to try out. Now at nearly dusk they were down to 4. 

She looked to her left at the golden profile of Sergeant Jaime Lannister, the only other one from her shift and division. Casanova he may be, he was a damn good shot and had been her partner most of the day. They were currently neck and neck with each other in terms of overall score. He was technically her supervisor now. When she and Stannis had gone to the chief regarding their relationship, they moved her under Lannister’s scope to remove Stannis from being her direct supervisor. On the other side of Lannister was a man with dark hair, Tarth had only called him Payne and lastly a brunette man she’d called Blackwater, who seemed to know Lannister. 

“Lannister, Stark” Tarth ordered. “You’re team 1. Payne, Blackwater, team 2.”

“Yes ma’am” they answered. 

“Team 1” she called and they moved to their shooting lanes. 

“Let’s get it” Lannister raised his gloved fist, she bumped it with hers as they put their ear plugs in and stood at low ready. 

Several seconds later the buzzer sounded and they moved. She kept the corner of an eye on her partner, as he would her, ensuring they were in sync as they moved. It was fluid, clean and when they finished in prone he looked over to her and they shared a thumbs up before moving back behind the firing line. 

“Team 2” Tarth called and Sansa stood with Jaime as they watched the second pair. Payne and Blackwater weren’t quite as in sync as they had been, but they were still damned good shots. Tarth watched, her face impassive as they finished the drill and rejoined them. “Alright, that was our final drill of the day. I am going to deliberate with my command staff” she motioned to a crew watching from the tower. “We should have our decision in about fifteen or so. In the meantime you can shed and store your gear.”

“Yes ma’am” they acknowledged. 

“That went well” Lannister told her as they walked to their cars. 

“I think so” she unlocked her Jeep and opened the back hatch. The whole reason she had gone with a Wrangler was so she could remove the back seat and have huge storage space for her gear. Lannister was parked beside her in some sleek SUV and they talked as they dealt with their gear. 

“Payne is slow, but sharp” Lannister said as he unloaded and cleared his rifle. 

“I was surprised she eliminated that big guy, Umber” Sansa cleared her rifle and locked it back in the case bolted to her floorboard. Her helmet, gloves and glasses went first into the back and she was glad to feel the breeze in her hair. She’d been sweating all day and felt rather gross. 

“Big doesn’t necessarily mean strong” Lannister reasoned, shedding his vest. 

“I suppose” Sansa agreed. Soon they were in their cargo pants and undershirts, sitting on their respective bumpers as they waited. She had left her holster, badge and side arm on, preferring the comfort of it on her side as she worried over the team’s decision. 

“So you and Baratheon, eh?” Lannister tossed her a bottle of water from the cooler he’d stashed in his car. 

“Me and Baratheon” she nodded. 

Lannister chuckled, “Could have settled for me.”

“You’re too pretty” she quipped. 

“Not right now I’m not” he tugged his sweat soaked undershirt away with a grimace. 

“I am good with Baratheon” she replied as Tarth and her command staff emerged from the tower. “Show time” she nodded to him and they made their way back. 

Tarth stood with a tall, scarred man who looked incredibly angry just standing there and an even taller man who looked like he could bench press a Buick.

“I would like to thank you for coming out today and giving it your best” Tarth spoke. “We have deliberated and while Payne and Blackwater will be placed on reserve, we would offer the positions to Lannister and Stark.”

Holy shit, Sansa wanted to jump for joy. Lannister wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a quick side hug as Payne and Blackwater gave their thanks and headed to their cars. 

“Lannister, Stark” Tarth continued. “This is Sergeant Sandor Clegane” she motioned to the scarred man. “And Sergeant Gregor Clegane. Us three make up the command staff for SWAT. If you both have the time, we can discuss the requirements for you both as you continue patrol. I understand it you are both on Baratheon’s Division 2 Day shift, is that correct?”

“Yes ma’am” they replied. 

“Good, we always like to have pairs on shifts in the event something should happen and you two move exceptionally well together” Tarth nodded. “Shall we?” she motioned to the tables near the tower and they nodded eagerly. 

Stannis was waiting on his porch for her when she pulled into his house that evening. She had texted him that she was leaving the range a bit ago but when he asked how it went she didn’t reply and he was quite anxious.

He watched as she parked beside his pickup she hopped out of the car with a huge smile and ran toward him, “I MADE IT!” she laughed, throwing herself into his arms. 

He caught her easily and kissed her soundly, “You’re incredible” he told her, setting her on her feet. She had been nervous that morning as she prepared and he was glad to see that her hard work paid off. At KLPD a month and she’d made SWAT. She looked gorgeous even in the cargo pants and boots, her undershirt filthy from the day. 

“I called Arya on the way home, told her I wouldn’t be home tonight” she kissed him quickly, though no less passionately and smirked up at him, “We have to celebrate.”

“We do” he agreed. It was hard to believe she had only been ‘his’ for a week now, their lives had so easily meshed. Today while she had gone to the range, he drove to the marina and worked on his boat, ‘The Fury’, cleaning it up in preparation to take Sansa out on the water tomorrow. He had mentioned it last week and she said she’d love to learn to sail with him. 

“I will grab my gear and then I think I need to shower” she grimaced, scrunching her nose in the most adorable way. “Oh, and Lannister made it. They went over shift details so you now have two SWAT members on your shift.”

“Perfect” he smiled. “Come, I will help you with your stuff” he followed her to the back of the Jeep. He watched as she unlocked the safe and slid the rifle case out of it before handing it to him, then slung her bag over her shoulder and closed the back. 

Safely inside she set her bag by the door so she would remember to take it tomorrow and she noticed Stannis looking at her rifle case, “Open it” she laughed softly. “I know you want to.”

“I do, actually” he chuckled, setting it on the coffee table to unzip it.

“I built it up to Wintertown standards, which are fortunately the same at KLPD,” she explained. “Grip, scope, rails, stock and sling were all cleared by Tarth.” Stannis picked up the AR, checking to make sure it was unloaded before handling it. She had done a good job with the upgrades, it was clean, efficient and surprisingly heavy. “The only gear change I have to make is adding a camera mount to either my vest or helmet” Sansa added. 

“Yeah they’ll want you in a Go-Pro” he nodded, placing the rifle back in its case and closing it. “I’m proud of you” he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Thank you” she murmured against his chest. 

“My beautiful, sexy, smelly girlfriend” he laughed and she sighed. 

“Fine, I will shower” she smacked his bottom as she made her way up the stairs of his house and to the master bedroom where her overnight bag was. 

Stannis made his way to the kitchen, deciding to start dinner while she cleaned up. He smiled as the shower started and he found that he rather liked having her so at home here. 

If there was a more beautiful sight in the world, he couldn’t name it, he smirked. He stood at the helm of ‘The Fury’ as they made their way through the Narrow Sea. There was no one around for miles and his lovely girlfriend stood completely naked on the bow, wearing nothing but sunshine. 

Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the light and her hair danced in the wind, she was a siren come to tempt sailors to the rocks. She laughed as she stripped away her bikini, knowing that if she was naked too long she would be sunburnt everywhere but as they approached their destination she couldn’t resist. He had discarded his shirt as they’d left Blackwater Bay and wore only a pair of baggy swim trunks to enjoy the sun.

When they were far enough from the world he dropped the mainsail and anchor. Here they could eat lunch...eventually. 

‘The Fury’ was a small, modern craft with a single cabin below deck with a makeshift kitchen. Perfect for him and his budget. He made his way to the bow behind her and wrapped his arms around her, savouring the warmth of her skin as he buried his face in her neck, trailing kisses across her bare skin. He made sure to keep vigilant of the horizon should another boat or ship appear. 

“You’re a goddess” he cupped her breasts, teasing the peaks until she was rubbing her ass against him and mewling his name. Only then did he trail a hand to the small patch of curls at the apex of her thighs to cup her. “Soaked for me already.”

“Always” she reached a hand behind her to stroke him through his trunks. 

“I’m going to make you scream, right here in the open” he promised her, circling her swollen clit. 

“Please” she gasped. 

“You want to come now or on my cock” he pulled her ear lobe to his teeth, gently biting the flesh. 

“On your cock” she gasped as he dipped a finger into before pulling it away.

Thankful for the elastic waistband of his shorts he shoved them down enough to free himself. He was more than ready to take her, guiding himself to her folds he eased inside of her inch by inch. _Fuck_ , he ground his teeth as he filled her, she was soaked and felt so damn good. Using a hand on her hip to guide her, he started slow then increased pace as he watched his cock plunging into her over and over. 

“So good” she panted, bending a little at her waist and arching her back to make the angle even better. “Fuck” she cried out as he hit that spot inside her that he knew would have her covering him with her juices and he aimed for it every time the thrust home. 

He loved the way she felt around him, the way her body gripped his. He ran his hand over her porcelain back to grab her hair, fucking her in earnest while keeping half an eye on the horizon. 

“Oh fuck” she was crying incoherently now as she plucked at her own nipples. “Stannis, shit” she panted. “I’m gonna come” she screamed as it hit her, legs going weak. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to hold her up and he fucked her through her peak until he came with growl himself. 

She swayed with the boat’s rocking motion, and his cock slipped from her body. Tucking himself back into his trunks he watched with primal satisfaction as their fluids coated her inner thigh. _Mine_ he smirked. She stood and leaned against him, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. 

“We should clean up” she said softly. 

“We’re surrounded by water,” he suggested. 

She smirked up at him, “Together?” 

He nodded and they stepped over the railing before he pulled her back into his arms. He leaned back, let gravity take them and they splashed into the sea together.


	7. Part 7

“First order of business” Stannis spoke as he began briefing. “We’ve added two SWAT members to our shift. Lannister and Stark have been added to the roster” he announced and the entire room cheered. He watched the two accept handshakes and high fives, proud that he had been the one to place the pin on her uniform for the first time that morning. 

_“Cap” she found him in the briefing room before the others arrived. She had left his home late last night and he was glad to see her before they started work._

_“Morning” he smiled._

_“Want to do the honors” she held up the silver ‘S.W.A.T’ pin with a smirk._

_“Absolutely” he set his coffee aside and took the pin. He deftly pinned it to her uniform shirt above her name tag, smiling as she re-buttoned her uniform shirt over her vest and smiled proudly at it. “Very nice.”_

_“Look okay?” she smiled up at him._

_“Perfect” he replied, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. But they were in uniform now and had to behave. Later, he told himself. Instead he settled for brushing his knuckles across her cheek._

“Right on, Stark” Storm high-fived her. 

“They will be primary on calls involving possible lethal force and they will be equipped at all times with their gear and AR’s” Stannis continued and they all nodded. “Second order of business; there have been a string of high-profile bank robberies in divisions 1, 5 and 8. All involved two men with rifles in Pee-Wee Herman masks. All divisions have been advised to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity and make contact immediately” he instructed. “That’s it for today, short and sweet. Stay safe out there” he looked to Sansa and she gave him a small nod before getting to work. 

“87G5, 87G1 Control” the radio sounded in his car calling both him and Sansa.

“87G1” she answered up. 

“87G1 request 10-19 for 10-87” dispatch summoned them to the station for a civilian asking to meet with an officer. 

“87G1 10-4, 10-49” she confirmed en route. 

“87G5 10-49” he added turning his car back towards the station. He was only a few minutes away and he couldn’t help but wonder who was waiting for them at the station. 

He had just shut off the engine in the parking lot when Sansa pulled up in her car so he waited for her to join him, “Any ideas?”

She shook her head, “None.”

He nodded and they walked in side by side to make their way to the front office. The sound of children laughing reached them before they went through the secure door. _What the…_ he thought as they entered the front sitting area to see a couple and 6 children running around. Chief Selmy sat with them, a large smile on his face.

“Oh” the man stood with a nervous smile. “H-hello.”

“Hello” Sansa greeted with a smile. “I am Officer Stark this is Captain Baratheon” she introduced them. 

“Oh we know” the man nodded. “We asked for you by name.”

“I know I may look different” the woman stood with the man’s help. “But you saved my life a few weeks ago.”

Stannis knew then who they were. This was the woman from the accident that Sansa had kept alive with tireless CPR. He looked to her to see the tears in her eyes as she pieced it together too. He looked to the chief who was smiling in pride, arms crossed as usual. 

“Oh my goodness, hi” Sansa smiled and moved to greet them. “I am so glad to see you.”

“We wanted to thank you,” the man said. “I am Sam, Gilly’s husband,” he explained. 

“And these are our children” Gilly smiled at the 6 children milling about. 

“Without you two they would be without their mother right now and we--” the man wiped his eyes. “We cannot thank you enough.”

“I am so glad to see you up and about” Sansa smiled, looking to him with joy in her eyes.

“We’ve seen the photos and the video” Gilly said softly. “You two are my heroes.”

“We were just doing our job” Stannis said with a smile. “And we’re so glad you pulled through.”

“Lots of broken bones” Sam said with a sad smile. “But she’s alive and our children still have a mother, thanks to you.”

“I’ve spoken with the Tarly family at length” Selmy explained. “And the department will be recommending you two for the Medal of Valor.”

“Chief” Stannis choked on emotion at being awarded the department’s highest honor. 

“That is incredible, thank you so much” Sansa said. 

“It's nothing compared to what you’ve given me” Gilly gave a watery smile. “What you’ve given them” she looked to her children.

They talked with the Tarly’s for a while before the children grew restless and they said their goodbyes. 

Stannis and Sansa made their way back into the secure area of the station and he noticed that she stopped to lean against the wall, hand covering her mouth. 

“San” he looked to her as she shook her head. 

“Six kids” she whispered. 

“And they have a mother, thanks to you” he assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Gods” she closed her eyes to hide her sob. 

“You did good Stark” he cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumb along her cheekbone. 

“We did good” she nodded, wiping away tears with a smile. 

“Wait, so that woman lived” Arya gaped as she poured them each a glass of wine. “Yikes.”

Sansa nodded, “Yeah, so in a couple weeks they will have a thing where they give Stannis and I the Medal of Valor.”

“Holy shit that’s cool!” Arya smiled. “Can I come?”

“If you want to” Sansa replied. “I should call mom and dad.”

“Well yeah, Dad is going to go all blubbery like he did when he pinned your badge on you for the first time at your academy graduation” Arya said. In law enforcement tradition, upon graudation the badge was placed in the graduate's hand and then they entrusted a loved one to pin their badge to their heart. The same went for medals and endorsements, a loved one would honor the honoree. 

“It's not that big of a deal” Sansa shook her head, pulling the chicken and seasoning out to cook dinner. Tonight they were having a long awaited girls night. Long awaited since they both seemed to be quite busy with their respective Baratheon men. Stannis was helping Davos with some shelving in the Seaworth garage and so Sansa would be spending the first night in a long time alone in her bed. 

“It is though” Arya reasoned. “Even more important, they can meet Stannis and Gendry when they’re here.”

“Oh boy” Sansa cringed. 

“You practically live with him, San” Arya laughed. “Don’t give me that.”

“Says the girl who talks about forge sex” Sansa countered, having been forced to listen to her siter’s ramblings on the highs and lows of fucking Gendry during work hours. 

“Listen, you haven’t had a work out until you’ve had forge sex, okay?”

“I’ve run six miles in a plate carrier with 20 pounds of gear and a rifle. I have chased a man for nearly twenty city blocks in my uniform. I’ve fought off a man twice my size for fifteen minutes while I waited for backup, I’ve _had_ a workout” Sansa rolled her eyes and Arya scoffed. 

“Listen, Miss. Proper---”

“Arya, I fucked Stannis on his boat in the open water, I am not proper” Sansa interrupted as she seasoned the chicken. 

“Wait---what?” Arya gaped. “First of all, he has a boat? Second of all, what?!”

Sansa felt her cheeks heat, “A sailboat, yes.”

“You had sex on the ocean?” Arya sighed. “Damn that’s hot!”

“You have no idea” Sansa set about cooking the chicken. 

“You’ve been holding out on me” Arya shook her head. “You’re a terrible sister.”

“You’re the one that won’t shut up about big Baratheon cocks!”

“Am I wrong though?” Arya countered, banging her hand on the counter for emphasis. “Am. I. Wrong?”

“Not at all” Sansa laughed. 

“So tell me” Davos asked as they finished installing the shelving in his garage. “How are things with Stark?”

Stannis gave a small smile, “Good. Very good.”

“I was talking to Tarth a few days ago” Davos said. “I guess Stark set the bar very high for SWAT applicants. 99th percentile on the written application test, and she beat Lannister’s score by 18 points. Very impressive.”

“I told you, her shot is better than mine” Stannis commented. 

“Clearly” Davos chuckled. “I am glad to see you so happy, and glad to see you didn’t let her slip away.”

“No” Stannis replied. “I used the ‘let's spend a week in bed’ line, seemed to work out alright.”

“You didn’t!?”

“I did” Stannis laughed and Davos joined him. 

“I am almost proud” Davos teased him. 

“We’re, uh--” Stannis cleared his throat. “We’re going to get the Medal of Valor next month. I guess the woman from the accident, Gilly Tarly, was fairly insistent.”

“Congratulations” Davos clapped him on the back. “That is a very big deal.”

“Yeah” Stannis nodded. “She’s inviting her parents down, wants me to meet them.”

“Now this is serious, and good!” Davos smiled. 

Stannis nodded in agreement. When Sansa had mentioned that she would be inviting her parents down and she wanted him to meet them he had felt fear and anxiety at the thought that her parents would think he was too old for their beautiful, young daughter. He had taken a mental step back, analyzing his emotions and getting to the root of it all. And he was able to figure out something quite important. 

He loved her. 

Without reservation or hesitation, he loved Sansa Stark.

He wanted everything with her. The ‘whole shebang’ as Davos would say. Marriage, family, children, whatever she wanted, he wanted it with her.

He had resigned himself to the idea that he would live life as a bachelor and he was content with that. But from the moment she stormed into his life all of that had been thrown out the window. He knew now that he wanted to spend his life with her. As his wife, partner, however he could keep her, he would. He wanted to wake up beside her and fall asleep with her in his arms, every day. 

He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his life than working beside her, making love to her and laughing with her. If that wasn’t love then he had no idea what it was.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of violence in this one, heads up.

“87G1 Control” dispatch called for her and she picked up the handset as she piloted her car around town. 

“G1” she answered. It had been a rather slow day so far, but she would never ever voice that aloud and jinx the entire shift. She had been working with KLPD for almost three months now and next week she would be part of a ceremony where she and Stannis received the Medal of Valor. It was still surreal to her, that Gilly had survived and come to see them. People like Gilly were the entire reason she had wanted to work in law enforcement; to protect them and help them in their most desperate time of need. 

She had been a solo car for over two months and she could honestly say that she loved working in King’s Landing. Here they trusted her to do her job and never belittled her over her gender, as opposed to Wintertown where it was just the boys club. She loved the day shift team she worked with and loved working with SWAT. And Stannis ...well she loved him too.

“87G1, reports of shots fired near Lexington and 12th” dispatch replied listing off the address, and she turned the lights on and made a u-turn. “Code 3 response approved. Suspect is a male in a white jacket and dark pants.”

“G1 confirmed” Sansa spoke. “Have G3 10-87 with me and G5 on scene as well if he is in the area.”

“Confirmed G1” dispatch replied and called for Jaime to meet her at the location and then called for Stanis to report as well. 

The area was mainly houses, which meant it could be anything from murder to someone shooting off rounds to entertain themselves. Either way she would work with Jaime to assess the threat and handle it accordingly. 

As she turned onto Lexington, Lannister turned in behind her and they both parked a few houses down from the residence. As she opened her door another shot rang out and she crouched low, grabbing her AR from the locked rack in the car.

“Stark” Lannister moved to her side, both of them low beside the car. “Hell of a way to start the work week.”

“Control G1 and G3 on scene, shots are still going, request----” another shot and this time a woman’s scream. “Request code 3 fills, there’s now a woman screaming for help.” The dispatcher confirmed and she took a deep breath and looked to her partner, “We can’t wait. On you, let’s rock” she told him and they bumped fists and moved toward the screaming. 

It was a small house, older judging by the style and color, with a single car in the driveway and front door sitting open. They could hear clearly the screaming and crying and moved toward the door. Jaime covered her as she approached the porch and peeked inside, careful to avoid the windows. 

“Please don’t kill me, please---” a woman begged.

“Shut up!” a man yelled. 

Sansa held up two fingers to Jaime letting him know there were at least two people inside talking. Glancing back she covered her partner as joined her and then with an unspoken count of three they moved inside. 

“KLPD, I need to see your hands!” she ordered, quickly taking in the unmoving man on the floor, the crying, bleeding woman on the couch and the man with the gun pressed to the woman’s temple. “Drop the gun! Drop the fucking gun!!” 

“87G1” Sansa’s voice sounded out of breath as Stannis raced to their location. “We are 10-15 with one. I need fire and EMS code 3. Unresponsive male resident with GSW to the chest and a woman with several lacerations, I need medics and I need them fast…” there was a pause. “There’s a lot of blood.”

“G1, Control, EMS ETA is 3” dispatch confirmed. 

Stannis sped down the street at the same time Seaworth and Mormont turned in and parked. Moving into the house they found Lannister standing watch over the handcuffed shooter who lay prone on the floor as Sansa worked to stem the blood flow of a man on the floor. Mormont went to help the woman who was bleeding from several cuts on her face and arms while Stannis and Davos went to Sansa. 

“I can’t stop it” Sansa told him as she packed paper towels on the wound. She was kneeling beside the man, her AR strapped to her chest, blood everywhere.

“EMS is almost here” Davos ran to the kitchen and grabbed more towels and passed them to her. 

“I can’t stop it” Sansa kept saying over and over. “I can’t...I can’t…Gods, I can’t….”

“Stark” Stannis took her shoulder and she finally looked at him, holding towels over the bleeding man’s wound. “Breathe, baby, breathe.”

It was well past dark when they finally left the scene in the hands of detectives and crime scene investigators. The man on the floor was the 64 year old homeowner and he died on the way to the hospital. She hadn’t been able to save him, the blood had been pouring from his body and he would not soon forget the sight of her working on the dying man, her face pale and eyes wild with desperation. 

Forced entry and a burglary gone bad and now a man was dead. Senselessly dead. The shooter, a 23 year old career parolee, was headed to jail, _again_. The woman, the homeowners daughter, kept thanking Sansa even as the paramedics took her away, but it didn’t help. She hadn’t been able to save the man and she was not taking it well.

“I will follow you to the station” Stannis told her. “Then I will take you home.”

“Not to Arya” she didn’t want to tell her sister yet, not until she processed everything. 

“Ok” Stannis nodded as she got into her car and headed back to the station, the reassurance of his headlights behind her the whole way. 

Stannis waited outside the women’s locker room for her, worried about her. She had taken the death of the man hard and told Stannis that she had nearly shot the burglar before he consented and dropped the gun. She would have killed him within seconds, without hesitation. The adrenaline dump would hit her hard, he suspected, as soon as they got home. 

Just then Lannister came in the station’s secure door and walked his way. 

“She alright?” Lannister asked him. 

“Yeah, I hope so” Stannis told him honestly. 

“She did good” Lannister nodded. “I thought we were going to have to put him down.”

“It would’ve been justified” Stannis reasoned. 

“Yeah” Lannister agreed as Sansa emerged in her jeans and hoodie. “Good shit, Stark” Lannister raised his fist and she bumped it with her own, their weird little ritual, Stannis had noticed. “See you tomorrow,” Lannister said as he ducked into the men’s locker room. 

Stannis took her hand, hating how cold her fingers were in his own. “Let’s go home.”

Sansa sat at the kitchen table as Stannis cooked them a quick dinner. It was already late and they had to be back at the station at 0700 for briefing. It had been a long day and she felt like an utter failure, still shaking from today’s shift. Hells she hadn't even written her report about today and that would take hours.

“Please eat” he placed a bowl of pasta and meat sauce in front of her on the table and she gave a small nod as he joined her. They ate in silence for several minutes until he spoke, his voice soft and deep. “I had been on almost five years when I got the call for a domestic disturbance” he started. “I wasn’t the primary officer, I was just a fill unit and when we got there it was…..it was bad” he took a deep breath. “A father had killed the two children and was holding a gun to the wife’s head, holding them hostage as he ranted and raved. We were there for three hours talking to him, trying to coax him to put the gun down and heading into hour four the man just shook his head at what my Sergeant was telling him, his shoulders slumped and then he shot his wife and then himself” he pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “I was shaken, very much so, but Captain Selmy told me that we had done every single thing we could, by the book and not, but that we were never going to be able to change human nature” he placed his hand over hers where it rest on the table. “You did everything that you could today, Sansa. You and Jaime even went in without backup knowing that if you waited it would mean more people were hurt. You saved that woman today, and while she lost her father she still has her life. You didn’t let anyone down today and you didn’t hesitate to do what you had to” he assured her. “I am proud of you. Proud of your strength and your dedication. You did everything you could, and that is all we can _ever_ do.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning her hand over in his to entwine their fingers. 

They finished their dinner and made their way upstairs, Sansa ducking into the shower while he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed to scroll through the daily police blotter from neighboring departments on his phone. When she emerged in her baggy Wintertown PD t-shirt, her hair loose and wet, she crawled in beside him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. Surrounding himself with the floral scent of her shampoo. Shampoo that now rest beside his in the shower and made him smile every time he saw it.

“Stannis” she pulled back just enough to look up at him. “I’m in love with you” she said softly and when he was silent for too-long she continued. “You understand me, understand my dedication to my job, support me and trust that I will do the job and I….I just love you. You don’t have to say it back---”

“I love you, Sansa” he cut her off. “I have for longer than I would admit.” She smiled up at him, moving closer to kiss him softly. He held her close, a hand carding into her hair to deepen their kiss. 

“Please” she whimpered between kisses and he understood the plea for what it was. Please, show me we’re alive. Show me we’re safe. Show me we’re loved. Here in this moment there was no sadness, no pain or loss, just two people in love. 

He pulled her astride him, pulling away her shirt to discard it, leaving her porcelain nudity bare before him. She was stunning, his fierce and fiery queen. 

She moved his boxers away, freeing his hard length from its confines and without preamble sank onto him, both of them sighing as they were connected once more. Her pace was languid as she raised and lowered herself above him. His hands roamed her body, following each dip and curve as he memorized her flesh. 

This wasn’t fucking or sex, this wasn’t even passion or lust; this was affirmation of life, a discovery of solace in two people who had seen the rotten pieces of the world they lived in and survived. Two people who had stared down the sights of a rifle ready to take someone’s life to protect another life. This woman who understood him better than anyone in his life and in turn he understood her, could comfort and protect her while trusting in her competence. 

She braced a hand on his chest as she moved, her palm over his heart as she whimpered his name. Moving the heavy weight of her damp hair to the side he ran his fingers over her from jaw to hip and back again, watching as she took her pleasure. 

It could have been hours, it could have been minutes as he watched her, lost in the beauty of her as she gasped and panted above him. His hands traveled her body, touched, plucked and teased until she threw her head back, her long hair brushing his legs as he body spasmed around him. 

“Come for me” she pleaded, riding through her peak as her channel gripped him impossibly tight. He let his body be pulled under, his release tearing from his body with a grunt as she pulled him deep within her and he filled her. She collapsed across his chest and he burrowed his face into her neck and shoulder.

“I love you” he promised her, kissing just below her ear. 

“I love you.”


	9. Part 9

“Do I look okay?” Sansa asked him softly as they stood in the small room they’d been allotted at City Hall. She was nervous, more so than when she’d run into a home with a gunman, and she couldn’t help but think he understood exactly how she felt. 

They both wore their dress uniforms, everything polished, cleaned and orderly, and she was fussing with her tie bar. Seh had even polished her belt, each pouch and holster looking brand new. Soon they would have to stand before the press, civilians and fellow officers while the Chief and Mrs. Tarly gave speeches and then they would be handed medals to add to their dress uniforms. 

“You’re perfect” he told her, cupping in her cheek. 

“I’ve never seen you in full dress” she smiled at him. He looked handsome in his dress uniform, tall, proud and impossibly intimidating. He had more pins of achievements than she did, which made sense since he had been working much longer than her, and he had added his captain’s bars to each corner of his collar. 

“I hate the tie” he noted dryly. 

“You mean you don't like clip-on ties? For shame” she laughed, smoothing a hand over his chest. “You look handsome” she said and he scoffed. “Excuse you, I have it on good authority from the women of King’s Landing that you are a very wanted man.”

“Yes, well there is only one woman in King’s Landing that I want” he assured her. 

“Remember that when we run the Stark gauntlet tonight” she laughed nervously. Her parents had intended to arrive early this afternoon but their plane had been delayed and Arya and Gendry were picking them up before coming straight to City Hall. It was just her mother and father this trip, and tonight they would all have dinner together. 

“I’ve been shot at, I think I’ll survive dinner with your parents” Stannis chuckled. 

“Gods I hope” Sansa smiled. “I mean my Mom hates my job but she’s never shot at me before.”

Stannis’ mouth quirked in amusement, “My mother worried every day that I was going to get hurt. Had I ever been in a shootout, I think that they would have surrendered to police on the sheer fact that Cassana Baratheon would have marched to the scene, grabbed a bull horn and shamed them into it.”

Sansa laughed at the image, remembering the picture of his mother that showed her to be a slender, beautiful woman. “You are her son, I imagine she would have done anything to protect you.”

He gave a small nod and she saw the flush of his cheeks, “I believe that you would be just as fierce a mother.”

She couldn’t speak for several seconds and their eyes had a conversation all their own. The midnight blue of his dark and stormy. “How--”

“You two ready?” the door to the room opened and Chief Selmy appeared. 

“Yes sir” they replied.

“We’ll talk about how often you imagine our children later” she told him quietly. 

“I didn’t say they were ours, now did I?” he gave her a sly smirk as he put his bus driver cap with the badge on the front on his head. 

_Dammit_ she felt her own cheeks heat as she saw to her own hat and followed him out into the fray.

Arya elbowed Gendry when they emerged from the side room, both looking very intimidating in their fancy uniforms. While Stannis looked terrifying with his had pulled low on his forehead, the cut of his jaw stern and cold, Sansa looked every inch as mean. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck, the hat making her look like a hero from a movie. 

She remembered how girly Sansa had been growing up and how often they fought. Arya had always been rough and tumble, wanting to explore and play but Sansa loved pretty dresses and dolls. In fact, Arya didn’t know when the change happened but at some point in their teens, Sansa relaxed. Not a lot, just enough for them to meet in the middle. 

When Sansa had told the family that she was going to go into Law Enforcement, their mother had lost her shit. _That_ had been a great family dinner. Arya figured her sister would change her mind but then she watched as Sansa stuck out six-months of 14 hour+ days in the academy, watched her polish boots and study incessantly. Then she was graduating as ‘Top Cop’ and finally Sansa Stark was Officer Stark. 

She knew that the people in Wintertown were behind the times, and Sansa learned how far behind they were quickly as she worked with the ‘good ol boys’ at Wintertown Police. It didn’t deter Sansa though, instead she broke department records in SWAT tryouts and gave it her all. Unfortunately to the men of WPD, she was still just a woman playing dress up.

So Sansa searched for lateral openings and found King’s Landing had a larger department, more opportunities and more women. Arya was proud of her for taking her future by the horns and making her life better. Sansa loved her job and she was damn good at it, Arya was only too happy to support her. Glancing to her right she saw their father beaming with pride as Sansa and Stannis took the stage, their mother’s face remained impassive. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming here today” a tall silver haired man in a dress uniform spoke at the podium. “For those who don’t know, I am Chief Barristan Selmy, a forty year veteran of King’s Landing Police. I have the great honor today of presenting two distinguished officers with the Medal of Honor, our departments highest honor. I am fortunate enough to work out of our division 2 station, and I know both Officer Stark and Captain Baratheon well. They are both dedicated to their work and the citizens of this community. Captain Stannis Baratheon has been with KLPD for just over twenty years and holds an exemplary record as well as being a field training officer. And Officer Sansa Stark, while a new addition to KLPD courtesy of Wintertown Police in the North, has already proven her dedication and has been accepted as one of the newest members of our SWAT team” the Chief paused while the audience applauded. “The events that took place nearly four months ago, the ones that bring us here today, have kept alive a wife, a mother and a teacher. Officer Stark and Captain Baratheon responded to the accident and did everything they could to keep Mrs. Tarly alive. Not because they knew her or because people were watching, but because it was their duty to do so. They went above and beyond this duty, and because of that Mrs. Tarly is here with us, with her family today” he said and a small, brunette woman in the front row stood and made her way to the podium. 

“Hello everyone” she was soft spoken but did not stumble. “My name is Gilly Tarly and I am a third grade teacher in the King’s Landing School District. I am happily married and I have 6 wonderful children. I didn’t know that morning when I left for work that I would be in an accident, and I didn’t know that my life would hang in the balance. I don’t remember much, if anything, from that day, but I remember waking up a few days later to see the face of my husband beside me. A face I nearly never saw again. Without the lifesaving efforts of the King’s Landing officers you see here today, I would not be here to see my children grow up, to see my students grow up. I owe them my life and I owe them more happiness than I could ever repay. Thank you Officer Stark and Captain Baratheon, for your quick arrival and for not giving up on me.”

She stepped down, wiping her eyes as her husband stood to embrace her. 

The chief stood and moved in front of Stannis, nodding to the tall, blonde officer at the side of the stage who then marched forward with several boxes on a tray.

“Captain Stannis Baratheon” the chief opened the first box and pulled a ribbon from inside, a bright silver starburst medallion at the center. “For your unfailing dedication to the people of King’s Landing, I am honored to award you this Medal of Valor” he placed the ribbon around Stannis’ neck, fastening it in the back, before shaking his hand and handing him the second box containing his pin and medal.

The audience applauded and Arya looked to see Gendry cheering for his uncle. “Stannis the mannis” he called him and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Officer Sansa Stark” the chief continued, opening the second box. “For your unflinching bravery and tireless defense of the people of King’s Landing, I am honored to award you with this Medal of Valor” he placed the ribbon around Sansa’s neck before shaking her hand and giving her her medal. 

Arya cheered as loud as she possibly could as the chief stepped back, clapping and smiling at her elder sister. She looked to her father and saw that he had tears in his eyes as he stood and clapped. Ned Stark had always had a soft spot for his daughters and today he looked every inch the proud father. Their mother looked conflicted, her eyes sad but the tilt of her jaw stubborn. Cat as usual, Arya noted. 

They waited as the press took hundreds of pictures of Sansa and Stannis and bombarded them with questions about their work and their lives. 

“Captain are you married?” a reporter called out. 

Stannis’ eyes flicked to Sansa before he replied that he was not. It was so quick you could easily miss it, but Arya had not and she just smirked. Married, ha. Not yet he wasn’t. 

“I am so glad you guys made it” Sansa smiled as she greeted her parents, grateful to be away from the reporters. Arya hugged her the moment she was free and Gendry went to shake his uncle’s hand. 

“I am so proud of you” her father smiled at her, taking her hands. 

“Thank you, Daddy” she replied. “This is Captain Stannis Baratheon” she looked to the dashing man at her side. “Cap these are my parents, Eddard and Catelyn Stark.”

“Captain Baratheon” her father shook Stannis’ hand in greeting.

“Where is this man of yours, Sansa? Is he not here?” Catelyn asked, looking around with a frown. 

“He is, Mother” Sansa frowned then looked to Stannis with an apology in her eyes. 

“I see” her mother pasted a smile on her face. “Lovely to meet you” she shook Stannis’ hand. 

“You as well” Stannis gave a nod. 

“We need to celebrate” Arya broke the tension with her declaration. “A big dinner! Lots of wine!”

“We will have to change first” Sansa motioned to their uniforms. 

“We can all meet at the house” Gendry suggested. 

“My things are at Stannis’ so I will--”

“Are they now?” her mother asked. 

“For the most part” Sansa replied, unflinching at her mother’s cold tone. She was used to it by now. She took a deep breath, “Before we go, I would like a word with you mother” she asked and motioned to the small room that they had been given to prepare in earlier in the evening. 

“You’re not going to tell me you’re pregnant are you?” her mother glared and Sansa felt Stannis cough beside her. 

“Now” Sansa used the tone she used with suspects and walked to the room. Her mother looked surprised at her words but followed her, whirling on her the second they were alone.

“Sansa, what are you doing with that man, your Captain--”

“Enough” Sansa cut her off. “Enough, mother. I know I disappoint you, I know that you’re embarrassed to have a blue collar daughter. _I get it._ I have gotten it from the moment you forbid me to go to the academy” she paused. “By now you should get that I am not going to listen to you. Not about my job and not about Stannis. You were only invited to this because I wanted father here, so tonight you’re going to be nice and you’re going to share a meal with your daughters and their significant others. If you let yourself, you might even enjoy it. Gendry is a good man, he works hard and he’s good to Arya. Arya worships the ground that man walks on and he would do anything for her” Sansa shook her head. “And yes, Stannis is older than me, but no older than father is of you. He is a great man and a damned good cop. I love him, mother, he isn’t going to go away. So you’d better get used to him” she laid it out simply. 

“Sansa--”

“I am sorry that you’re disappointed in me,” Sansa shook her head. “But I am not sorry for my life.”

“You're a Stark! I just don’t understand why you need to wear a gun and deal with criminals and--”

“Because someone has to,” Sansa said. “And I love doing it. All I ask is that you try tonight. Just try.”

“Alright” Catelyn agreed. 

They rejoined the group to find them all talking amicably, her father smiling as Arya relayed the story about the bar fight and two men on the pool table and how purple Sansa’s face had been. Sansa only laughed, shaking her head as she stood beside Stannis.

He looked over at her, “Code 4?”

“Code 4, Cap” Everything was alright.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, you've earned some smut... and some fluff
> 
> Remember, I love you.
> 
> Oh and you've earned a second picset, for bearing with me...  
> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)

“We survived” Sansa kicked off her high heels as they entered the house later that night. They had changed out of their uniforms into nicer clothes for dinner. Stannis went with the khakis and button down combo and Sansa had a nice black shirt dress with heels. Heels that were killing her. 

“It wasn’t too bad” Stannis locked the front door and set his keys by the door. “You must have given her one hell of a pep talk.”

“Like I would any shitty suspect” Sansa sighed. She crossed to the fridge and dug out the chocolate bar she had hidden from Stannis. Opening the wrapper she took a bite from the corner. 

“Excuse you” he said as she felt his arms wrap around her so he could pull her back to his chest. “You have to share.”

“Fine” she pouted and held the bar over her shoulder so he could take a bite. 

“Share and I will ignore the fact that you eat chocolate like a heathen” he teased her, biting the other corner off. 

“We just survived Crazy Catelyn, we don’t have time to break the chocolate into little squares, Baratheon” she leaned against him. 

“I am fairly certain she was more concerned about Arya’s slip about forge sex than she is about us” Stannis chuckled, kissing her shoulder. 

“I thought Gendry was going to climb under the table” Sansa laughed. “Gods, I am glad that is over with." She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Get any medals lately, handsome?” He looked delicious in the dim light of the kitchen. She hadn’t turned the lights on when she entered and it was lit only by the light over the stove and the moonlight from the windows. Her imposing warrior...

“Maybe” he smirked, walking her backwards and lifting her to sit on the kitchen table. “Come here often?” he moved into the cradle of her thighs, his hands moving the fabric of her dress up.

“Every chance I get” she teased as his hands tunneled under her skirt to stroke her hips before pulling her panties away in a smooth motion. She expected him to move back to her but instead he pulled up a chair and set it between her legs to sit. “Oh fuck” she cursed as he scooted forward and spread her legs wide.

She was already wet but the moment he buried his head between her legs she was a whimpering mess. He had her thighs opened wide on the table, feasting on her like a Gods damned Christmas dinner. She supported herself on a hand behind her, the other on Stannis’ head as he lapped at her. 

“Shit--Fuck” she threw her head back as he parted her folds to sink a long finger into her, dragging aganist the spot that had her arm giving out and her laying back on the table, panting his name. He ate her out with vigor, her cries and pleas echoing softly in the kitchen. He was determined and--Gods her brain stopped working as he suckled her clit and she felt her body explode. “Stannis, fuck!” she cried, throwing an arm out to gip the table’s edge as he brought her down. 

“Delicious” he stood, looking down at his Sansa spread out on the kitchen table, panting and flushed. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it and his undershirt away before he undid his belt and pants. 

“Stannis..” she sat up as he pushed his pants and boxers away, freeing himself. He’d been hard the moment her ass hit the table and he was more than ready to sink into her body. 

“Unbutton your dress” he told her, taking himself in-hand as he watched her unbutton the dress and open it wide. Her dress hung from her elbows, her pale lace bra so sheer he could see the hard jewel of her nipples. Her eyes returned to him pupils blown wide as she watched him stroke his cock, biting her lower lip. His Sansa was enjoying this. 

By nature he was a man that took charge of most professional situations, one of the qualities that had helped him succeed and promote so quickly at work. But in his personal life he had no such confidence. Perhaps it was because it was Sansa here with him. Their deep trust in each other at both work and home allowed him to release this newfound dominance. Here, in the dim light of the kitchen, he felt possessed, bold and powerful. He had feasted on his woman, made her scream and soak her dress with pleasure and soon he would take her. 

“Come” he retook his chair and motioned her closer with the hand not stroking his cock. She stood from the table, her dress falling to the floor as she knelt between his legs. “Open” he guided himself to her mouth and she needed no further instruction. His head lolled back as she took him into the heat of her mouth, teeth barely grazing him and sending a shiver across his spine. “Fuck” he slid a hand into her hair, holding it away so he could watch her. The rich waves of her hair tickled against his thigh like flames as she moved, bobbing slowly. He was large enough that she couldn’t take him all in her mouth, so her hands soon joined, moving as she suckled. “Good Girl” he growled as he guided her head back, his cock coming free with a ‘pop’. 

He helped her to stand and move over him to sit on his lap, legs on either side of the chair. 

“Fuck” she gasped as her guided himself inside of her and she sank onto him. “Big…” she panted as she got comfortable and then began to ride him. Gripping his shoulders and set her feet on the chair’s supports to fuck herself on him. He pulled the cups of her bra down, her flesh spilling into his hands. He rolled her nipples as she rode him, now hard and fast. “Fuckfuck” she cried and he moved a thumb to where they were joined, circling her clit as she moved. “Stan--nis” she slammed onto him, taking him fully a she came, seizing so tightly around him that he growled at the pleasure. 

She was panting against his shoulder and he realized that while her legs might not work, his did. Standing, he held her impaled on him with handfuls of her ass, moving her to the table. He laid her out on the wood surface and fucked her in earnest. She was so Gods damned tight, each thrust shooting straight through him. She was moaning, a mixture of sobs and his name as he took her hard enough to move the table. Her hands went to her nipples, tugging and teasing and he returned his thumb to her bundle of nerves. 

“Once more,” he growled. “Be a good girl and come on my cock one more time” he urged her, rubbing her clit as he pistoned his hips. 

“Stannis----FUCK” her back arched from the table as she screamed, her juices coating him and his thighs as she peaked. 

“Fuck yeah” he held her hips now, pounding into her clenching, trembling body until he came. Growling her name as he seated himself within her, he poured into her. “Fuck “ he leaned over the table and her, resting his head on her breasts as they tried to catch their breath. 

“I swear you’re trying to kill me” she said breathlessly. 

“But what a way to go” he chuckled between breaths. 

“I can’t feel my body” she marvelled. 

“Good.”

“There was another robbery at a bank in division 6” Stannis spoke during briefing. “Same MO as before. The men had automatic rifles this time and beat the hell out of one of the clerks. We need to be aware that they are increasing in violence and they are increasing in frequency. If you see anything suspicious call it in and if we are dispatched to a call where we even think it could be them” he glanced to where Jaime and Sansa sat. “Lannister and Stark take point.”

“Yes sir” everyone replied. 

“Given that news we have a few car changes, Lannister and Stark will take the SUV’s along with their SWAT gear and increased medical supplies” he continued. “We need to be prepared for anything now.”

“Yes sir” they echoed and he nodded. 

“That’s all for now, be safe” he dismissed them all and they began to disperse as Lannister and Stark approached. “You both need to get down to supply and get bandages, quick clot and tourniquets to keep in supply. Those men had serious firepower and the camera photos had them geared up in plate carriers with extra ammo. If things go down they will be bad. So you two need to be safe” he looked to Sansa and wished that he could hide her away and protect her. But that would never work, his woman was a warrior and so he would provide her with the support and supplies she needed.

“Got it” Lannister nodded. 

"Tarth has an on-call team that will respond with the BearCat if needed” Stannis told them. The BearCat was an armored personnel carrier that would be able to get a team to the door without being deterred by gunfire. It was big, bulky and safe.

“Alright” Sansa gave a nod. “Here’s to hoping it doesn’t come to that but it's good to have.”

“Be safe” he told them once more and then they got to work. 

“Think that’s enough?” Sansa and Jaime stood side by side at the backs of their SUV’s. Any spare space they had was filled with their gear and emergency supplies. Everything from bandages to shock blankets and a healthy supply of tourniquets. Even the back seats were filled, so they would have to have others transport any arrests they made. 

“I’d fucking hope” Lannister laughed as he closed his back hatch. “I’d hate to have to go to war.”

“It’s simple really, just don’t get shot” she smirked, closing up her car. 

“Ah my father would love that” Lannister sighed. “Governor’s Son Shot!” he waved his hand at the faux headline. “Just promise to save me, Stark.”

“Always, Princess” she raised her fist and they bumped each other before hitting the streets. 

“Let’s sail around the world when we retire” Sansa said softly as they relaxed on the padded benches of ‘The Fury’, watching the sunset on the Narrow Sea. There was no one around for miles and only the sound of the ocean to soothe them. 

“Sounds reasonable” he mused. He was sitting on the bench corner, Sansa’s head on his thigh as she lay on the cushions. He was smoothing her hair as they simply existed together. 

“You might be sick of me by then” Sansa laughed. “Won’t want to be stuck on a boat with only me for company.”

“I can think of no one I’d rather be stuck on a boat with than my wife” he replied. 

“I’m not your wife, Stannis” she smirked up at him. 

“Not yet, no” he reasoned. “We should do something about that.”

“Like what” she was watching him intently now as his heart raced. They’d been together just over 7 months now, and she had officially moved in two months back. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier in his life. He had found the one person he didn’t want to live without and he meant to keep her. 

A few weeks ago when she had spent the day at the range with SWAT for training, he headed to town and the safety deposit box he kept there. His hand had trembled as he pulled the black ring box out, opening it to see the heirloom ring shining back at him. 

He had talked with Davos and decided that ‘The Fury’ was a perfect place to ask her. The sailboat had become their escape from the world. An island amidst the chaos. As it was his refuge before she came into his life, it was theirs now. He hadn’t dared bringing the ring on the boat, not wanting to lose it, but he was going to ask her all the same. 

“Stannis…” she sat up and moved so close she was almost on his lap. 

“Would you be my wife, Sansa Stark? Marry me and we can spend our lives together” he cupped her cheek, wiping away an errant tear with his thumb. 

“Yes” she laughed even as she cried, crawling across his lap to hug him, “Yes.” 

He held her slender form against him, face buried in her neck and hair as he struggled with his emotions. He loved her, more than he had ever believed it was possible to love another person and she would be his wife. His. “I love you” he whispered, his voice husky and broken. 

“I love you, too.”


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so....so.....sorry

Sansa had just finished a traffic stop when she paused to look at the gold band around her ring finger. While the ring Stannis had given her was absolutely stunning, she would be devastated if something were to happen to it at work, so he had also included a simple gold band with ‘S&S’ engraved inside for her to wear on duty. 

She couldn’t have imagined a more romantic proposal, just them and the sunset, and she couldn’t wait to marry him. Arya had screamed with joy when she told her and made her promise that she could be the maid of honor. As if there was another choice, Sansa had laughed. 

“Control 1, 87G1, 10-98” she cleared her call as she pulled back onto the street and piloted the SUV down the road. 

She had been in King’s Landing almost a year now, and every day she was grateful that she decided to leave Wintertown PD. She loved her job and her life here. Even SWAT was incredible. Sergeant Tarth trusted her and her ability and she truly felt part of the team. 

“87G1, 87G3, Control” dispatch called her and Lannister. 

“G1”

“G3” they answered up. 

“G1, G3, report of suspicious activity outside Monarch National Bank on Highgarden” dispatch said and she felt her stomach sink. “Two men in a red pickup have been lingering outside in the street.”

“G1 confirmed, I am about 5 out” she told them. 

“G3 same” Lannister answered. 

“Control, 87G5 I am about ten out, I will fill” Stannis answered up that he would make his way over too. 

“Confirmed” dispatch replied. 

She turned onto Highgarden a few blocks away and arrived at the bank at the same time as Lannister did. They parked their SUV’s on the opposite side of the street from the bank, nose to nose. 

“Control G1, G3 10-95, the red truck looks to be gone but we will check it out” Lannister said as they got out of their cars, each with their AR in hand. Excessive perhaps but there was no way they would take a chance. “Carrier” he barked at her and she moved to the back of the car and grabbed her SWAT vest. Not only would it hold additional gear and a third firearm, but it carried a ballistic plate that would offer another layer of defense. 

She had just finished buckling her vest when Stannis pulled up behind her car and smoothly exited the patrol car, “Still UTL on the pickup?” he asked moving to her. 

“Yeah” she looked to him as felt her stomach drop as the red truck came barreling around the corner and down the street behind him. “Fuck, LANNISTER” she called out in warning as a man emerged from the passenger side window with a rifle. Without thinking she grabbed Stannis, whirling him around between the two cars and covering his upper body with her own. 

Gunfire and screaming filled the street as the truck drove by and then parked on the curb in front of the bank where the men hopped out and ran inside. 

“Control G1 we need code 3 fills now, shots fired” Sansa barked into the radio. “Two men with AR’s, armor piercing.”

“STARK” she heard Lannister yell. “I’m hit” he yelled. 

“G3 is down,” she informed dispatch as she reached down and hit the red button on the top of her radio pack that would bring the fucking cavalry down on them. “Are you hit?” she asked Stannis as he crouched beside her. 

“No” he shook his head. 

“Good” she took a deep, wincing breath. 

“Lannister, how bad?” Sansa yelled and Stannis realized that she was completely cool and collected even though the man had unloaded about a hundred rounds as they went by. Her tireless training had kicked in and she was in charge. It was awe-inspiring.

“Thigh, just above the knee” Lannister yelled back. 

“They come out that door and they’re going to open fire” she told Lannister. 

“Fuck, I know,” he replied. “I’m in front of the fucking car.”

“Shit” she cursed softly. 

“He’s too exposed” Stannis reasoned. “They will kill him.”

“Get to the shotgun in my car and hide behind the front tire,” she instructed him. “I have the armor so when I go, you cover me.”

“Go where?”

“To get my partner” she stated plainly and his stomach rolled. 

“No--”

“Yes” she cut him off with a cold expression that he had never seen on her face before. “Trust me, I’ve got this.”

“Alright” he swallowed his apprehension and did as she instructed. He was in position near the hidden tire when she moved. AR raised as she crouch-walked in front of her car. She was halfway to Lannister when he saw movement in the bank. “MOVEMENT” he called out as a man came into view, laden down with duffle bags and his rifle raised and ready. 

“KLPD” Sansa yelled out and then Stannis could only watch as she stepped in front of Lannister, using herself as a shield, and shot without hesitation. She hit the masked armed man in the neck above his body armor and sending him to the ground. “COVER” she yelled and Stannis covered the door with the shotgun as Sansa ran to her partner. 

Grabbing the loop at the back of Lannister’s tactical vest she dragged him to safety. Lannister kept his eyes trained on the door, covering her back. She didn’t stop until they were on the sidewalk and to the concealment of the cars. 

“Took you long enough” Lannister laughed and groaned in pain.

“But did you die, Princess?” Sansa countered sarcastically, patting his cheek as she poured quick-clot into the wound on his thigh. “Get a tourniquet on him” she ordered Stannis and then moved back to cover the door so Stannis could work. Sirens filled the city as every available unit came to their aid. An ambulance would be here soon but wouldn’t be able to enter the area until the second man was dealt with. 

“Movement” Sansa spoke firmly. “KLPD DROP THE GUN” she ordered the man emerging from the bank. The man seemed dazed, staring at the body of his partner on the ground. “DROP THE GUN” she ordered. “NOW!”

Stannis popped back into position, now with Lannister’s rifle and he watched the man in the door. “Stark” he cautioned. The man was weighing options, that was easy to see. 

“YOU KILLED MY SON” the man yelled at her. 

“YOU’RE GODS DAMN RIGHT I DID” she replied. “DROP THE GUN!”

“FUCK” the man dropped the duffle bag from his shoulder. “HE’S DEAD!”

“HE HAD IT COMING” Sansa yelled. “DROP THE FUCKING GUN, LAST CHANCE” she demanded again as patrol cars and emergency vehicles appeared up the block. Their appearance seemed to spur the man's decision. 

Stannis watched as the man’s shoulders slumped, he knew that action all too well. “Shoulders” he said. 

“I see it” she replied. As Storm, Seaworth and Mormont arrived, the man raised his rifle. Before Stannis could even react, Sansa had fired. Like father, like son; both now lay on the sidewalk in a pile of money and a pool of blood. “Fuck” he heard her mutter. 

The scene was chaos as the cavalry arrived. Storm escorted medics to Lannister while Sansa and Stannis crossed the street slowly, kicking the guns away from the men before moving to check vitals. 

“Fuck” he grimaced. There would be no need to check. One took two to the neck, the other took two to the head. It was a mess. He signaled to Seaworth and Mormont who rushed into the bank to get the employees and customers out safely. Rushing them past the bodies and to emergency services.

“Fucking assholes” Sansa swore softly, picking up and emptying first dead man’s guns.

“You had no choice” Stannis assured her as he helped her. 

“I know that” she shook her head. “They came out here today to kill cops. Loaded for bear. First they linger and lure us in; then they ambush and shoot at us, like its some fuckign sick game! Disgusting excuses for human beings. Waste of oxygen.”

He paused, “You said armor piercing earlier....”

“Yeah” she nodded. 

“Lannister doesn’t have leg armor” he felt his body go cold. 

“No” she tucked a hand into her tactical vest and when she removed her hand it came away a bright, sickly red. 

He felt weak, his body numb as she took another wincing breath. Wincing breath, she had done that as she hit the emergency button on her radio. “Sansa you took a bullet for me…” he said dumbly, remembering her pulling him behind the car and covering his head with her body. 

“You’re fucking damn right I did” she replied unapologetically. “You think I am going to let some piece of shit shoot my future husband?” she stepped back from the bodies when paramedics came to confirm they were deceased and then covered them with a yellow blanket.

“Sansa---” his mind was whirling, in complete chaos. She had taken a bullet for him, to the chest, then pulled Lannister to safety and killed two gunmen, without flinching. What did he _ever_ do to deserve this woman.

“Armor piercing” she shook her head. “Went through the back plate, my kevlar and out the front. It probably hit a rib and slowed down enough not to going straight through. Bullet is probably in the ballistic plate…”

“Come” he took her arm lead her away from the bank. Up the street a large black SUV parked, Tarth and the Clegane’s emerging. 

“Stark” Tarth ran to her side. “Status?”

“Lannister took one in the leg,” Sansa told her Sergeant. 

“And Stark took one in the chest” Stannis barked. “Take her rifle, I need to get her to the medics.” He turned. “MEDIC” he yelled to where fire and paramedics worked. 

“Armor piercing” Sansa grimaced as she handed Tarth her rifle. “Evidence will need that, but I fucking smoked those guys. It's was a trap” Sansa swayed and Stannis’ heart dropped.

“Get the vest off” the medics ordered, seating her on a stretcher. Stannis and the scarred Clegane quickly unbuckled each side and lifted it away, setting it on the asphalt. 

“Fuck” Clegane swore at the huge blood stain and the wound on the right side of her chest. A punctured lung maybe but luckily not the heart, Stannis prayed silently. He could only watch as the medics cut open her uniform and cut the kevlar vest from her body. Her undershirt was white and soaked with blood. Soon they were cutting her shirt away, exposing her sports bra and the exit wound on her right side above the breast.

“Oh” Sansa started dumbly down her chest. “Shit. I think I’m going to be sick...”

“She’s going into shock” on of the medic’s laid her back on the stretcher and began to wheel her away. Stannis moved to follow but Davos held him back.

“Davos---”

“Let them do their job,” his oldest friend instructed him. “You need to do yours now. Work the scene, Stannis. You are the only one who saw what happened. It’s time to work until you hand off the reins. So do your diligence.”

He swallowed a lump of emotion as he watched Sansa’s stretcher roll beside Lannister’s. It was lethargic but her left arm came up in a fist and Lannister bumped it with his own as they were loaded into ambulances and driven away. Their stupid little ritual let him know that she would be alright. 

“Alright” he took a deep breath and took control of the situation. Doing what he did best. 

“Cap” Storm jogged up to him many hours later as Stannis carried Sansa’s gear to the SUV. “There’s a woman, small, angry demanding to talk to you. Says her name is---”

“Arya Stark?”

“Yeah” Storm nodded. 

“Bring her to me” Stannis was exhausted. He’d finally passed control of the scene to crime scene investigators and the detectives from King’s County Sheriff’s Office. Because it was an officer involved shooting and Sansa was responsible for the deaths of the two shooters, an outside agency would investigate to ensure every box was checked. He gave a lengthy statement as crews worked around him and the media began to pile up. He would finally go to the hospital soon, worried sick about Sansa. 

“Stannis, what fuck is going on? They won’t tell me and I can’t get ahold of Sansa--” Arya ran to him, drawing up short when she saw the bloody vest he had just set in the back of the car. “Where is she!?” Arya screamed. “WHERE IS MY SISTER!!”

“Hospital” he told her. “She’s alive. You can’t get ahold of her because I have her phone.”

“She was shot?”

Stannis nodded to the two bodies in the street, “You should see the other guys.”

“Sansa did that?” Arya paled. 

He nodded, “She saved a lot of lives today. Mine included” he told her. “Get in” he motioned to the SUV. The tow truck had taken away the three police cars, escorting them to the crime lab as all three had taken heavy fire. He had just finished transferring 3 officers worth of gear to the patrol SUV Tarth had brought him. 

Arya quickly hopped in and called Gendry to meet her at the hospital. “I will call my Dad when I know more…”

“Call him now” Stannis slid behind the wheel and pointed to the media. “It will be public knowledge soon and they deserve better.”

“Right” Arya unlocked her phone. “I’ve never been in the front of a cop car before” she said dryly as they buckled in. 

“Lot of firsts today” Stannis sighed as she dialed. 

“Hey Dad” she spoke. “I am okay, I just” she ran a hand over her face. “I wanted to call you, Stannis said it would be on the news soon and you needed to know. There was a...thing today.”

“Bank robbery” Stannis provided as he drove. 

“A bank robbery, yeah” Arya swallowed. “Sansa was shot, but she’s okay...at least we think she is. We’re going to the hospital now.” There was a long silence and then she said “OK I will” before ending the call. “They’re coming” she told Stannis. 

“Alright” Stannis nodded, pinching his nose to stave off the headache he had. 

“Why didn’t her vest stop it?” Arya asked softly. 

“Armor piercing, damned good ones” Stannis explained. “Had it been better, it would have gone through her plate and into my head.”

“She…” Arya paled. 

“Yeah” Stannis nodded. “Its evidence now, but the bullet was lodged in the inside of her plate carrier. She put her body over mine” he said softly, battling his emotions. “Then killed the first shooter. Dragged Lannister to safety and then shot the second. With a fucking bullet hole in her chest” he hit the steering wheel with his fist as he angirly swiped his eyes. “Infuriating woman.”

“She’s a Stark, we have that effect on people” Arya tried to smile. It didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picsets are viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) and [THERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)


	12. Part 12

Gendry and Chief Selmy were already in the waiting area when Stannis and Arya came in, and they both stood. Gendry embraced Arya and Stannis shook the chief’s hand. Stannis was still in uniform and they were garnering a lot of stares.

“You’re trending again” Selmy pointed to the large flat screen on the wall to see cell phone video of Sansa on the news. It had been taken from a business next to the bank and while jittery, clearly showed her shooting someone off screen and then dragging Jaime away. 

“Holy shit” Arya gaped. 

“Lannister is already in a room, clean shot in the meat” Selmy explained. “Sansa took a bit of work, but she is being moved to a room shortly.”

“Bit of work?” Stannis paled. 

“Her right lung collapsed, I guess she bled pretty heavily into her chest cavity” Selmy frowned. “Whatever they hit her with went through two vests.”

“Almost” Stannis frowned. “The round was in the inside of the carrier’s plate. Had it not stopped it would have gone through and into my head or neck.”

Selmy swore, “Gods.”

“Chief” a nurse appeared. “We’ve given them a private room together at Lannister’s insistence, down the hall on the left.”

They were moving as a group, who was going to stop the chief of police and a uniformed captain from breaking visitor policy. No one. 

Stannis entered the room first to hear Lannister talking softly and Sansa giving mumbled replies. He moved to her side to stroke her cheek. She looked impossibly pale in the bed. She was hooked up to an IV with several bags and had a second machine hooked to the chest tube on her right side. 

“San” he whispered as her eyes opened to look up at him. Though glazed and unfocused she was alive and that is all that mattered. 

“Hi” she whispered. “I love...Stannis” she mumbled as her eyes closed once more. Stannis pulled the chair closer to her bed and took her hand. Arya took her other hand and Gendry sat on the chair at the foot of the bed. 

“They just brought her, she is still out of it” Lannister told him. 

“How long before the governor descends?” Selmy asked Lannister. 

“Not long” he replied, laying back in the hospital bed. Selmy’s phone began to vibrate and he stepped out of the room to take the call.

In his wake Davos appeared, still in uniform but holding two bags of food, “Alright, who’s hungry” the Lieutenant asked, setting the bags on the table along the wall and pulling out burgers and fries. “Eat” he handed some to Stannis. “I know you haven’t eaten all day” he said before handing some to Lannister. “You’ll thank me when you taste the hospital food.”

“Thanks L.T” Lannister said, turning on the TV on the wall to see the news once again playing the video of Sansa saving his ass. “Man, she will never let me live it down.”

“Not for a second” Stannis promised. 

They ate in silence, grateful that Davos has thought to bring it with him. Eventually Sansa fell asleep, pale and unmoving, but her vitals strong. 

“I have your shifts covered” Selmy explained when he finally reappeared an hour or so later. “Stannis you’ll be on leave too until King’s County clears everything” he said and Stannis knew that Selmy was doing that as a favor so Stannis could be with Sansa. “I have to deal with the news tomorrow at 0800 and I am sure Governor Lannister will be there.” 

“Thank you, Chief” Stannis told him. 

“I will sit with Sansa while you turn in the car and change” Davos clapped him on the shoulder. “She is likely to sleep the whole time and you need to get out of that uniform.”

“Alright” Stannis gave a reluctant nod. 

“We are going to pick up my parents in the morning at the airport” Arya motioned to Gendry. “We will be back with them.”

The crowd began to disperse, Arya, Gendry and the Chief left and Stannis stood, carefully kissing her forehead. 

“We’ll watch her, Cap” Lannister assured him from his bed. 

“Thank you.”

The first thing she noticed when she woke was that everything tasted like metal and she was very thirsty. She took a deep breath and whimpered in pain as it exploded across her chest. 

“Sansa?” the deep familiar voice reached her and she opened her eyes to see the early morning light and Stannis sitting beside her. 

“Stannis” she frowned. “Hurts” she winced. 

“I will get the nurse” he told her and moved away. 

“Wait” she called him and he moved back to her. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he frowned and set carefully beside her. 

“Getting shot” she looked over to where Lannister lay asleep in the bed beside her. “I promised him I wouldn’t let him get shot.”

“He’s alive thanks to you” Stannis assured her. “And so am I.”

“I love you” she smiled weakly. 

“I love you too and I am proud of you,” he told her. “Now let me get the nurse and some pain medicine for you.”

“Ok” she watched him go and looked over to Jaime who was watching her with tired green eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey” he gave a weak smile. “There’s video of you rescuing me, very dramatic damsel in distress stuff.”

“I’ve got you, princess” she teased. “How’s the leg?”

“They had to amputate” he told her. 

“What?”

“I’m kidding, Stark” he chuckled. “Through the meat, I am good.”

“Fuck you, Lannister” she winced as she laughed.

Stannis returned with a nurse and resumed his seat beside her on the bed. He’d changed, she noticed, out of his uniform but hadn’t shaved, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. He took her hand and she held it as ightly a she could. She still felt really weak. Luckily whatever the nurse gave her IV was kicking in and she could relax.

“Your parents will be here soon,” he told her. “Arya and Gendry will bring them by.”

“Crazy Catelyn will be in a mood I am sure” Sansa frowned. 

“What time is it?” Lannister asked. 

“Almost 8” Stannis replied. 

“Press conference” Lannister turned on the tv and found the news. It was rolling footage of the empty press room at city hall, reporters milling about as they waited for the chief to arrive. 

They all watched as Selmy entered, Tywin Lannister on his heels looking imposing as ever. Selmy took the podium, “Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming” he began. “We are here to discuss yesterday’s dramatic events at Monarch Bank. Allow me to address the details that go along with the now viral videos” he looked to his papers. “At approximately 1015 hours yesterday we received a call from tellers at the Monarch Bank. They were concerned over the two men in a red truck that had been loitering for some time. Given the city’s recent events, Officer Sansa Stark and Sergeant Jaime Lannister, both members of SWAT and in possession of additional equipment, were dispatched to the scene. Captain Stannis Baratheon joined them” Selmy paused and the sound of cameras flashing echoed. “Upon arrival there was no red truck but when the units made to go into the bank the men appeared and opened fire on the officers. Both Stark and Lannister were hit and the men ran inside where they proceeded to rob the bank and open the safe of Monarch Bank. During this time, Stark was able to call for backup and made to rescue Lannister, who was down in the street. She got to him but in the process 28 year old Ramsay Bolton emerged from the bank and after refusing to drop his weapon he was shot and killed by Stark, who then dragged Lannister to safety. The second man, 54 year old Roose Bolton emerged to see his son dead and after an altercation with law enforcement was also shot and killed by Officer Stark. These men hail from Dreadfort County and have been connected with 14 bank robberies in the Southron areas alone, all of which included assault, battery and an array of weapons charges. King’s County Sheriff’s Department is handling the investigation, but preliminary reports indicate that these men intentionally lingered to pull police into an ambush. Any shooting on the part of our officers was justified and the actions of Stark, Lannister and Baratheon saved many lives” he looked to the Governor. “I will now turn this over to Governor Lannister before we open for questions.”

“Thank you Chief Selmy” Tywin began, his voice hard but no less sincere. 

“Dear old Dad” Lannister scoffed. 

“I will keep this brief as I know you all have questions for the chief. As most of you are aware, my son Jaime Lannister has been with King’s Landing Police for nearly 10 years now. Law enforcement is his passion and when he chose to follow it over politics, while I was disappointed, I admired his dedication. He loves to serve the community and because of the actions of his partner, Officer Sansa Stark, he will be able to continue to do so” he continued. “As is my right as Governor, I will be awarding Officer Stark with the Governor’s Medal of Valor for no greater reason than she risked her life to _save my son_. She put her partners above herself and protected this city from two men who were nothing more than terrorists. The city and I both owe her a debt and we will see it paid.”

“Ooh” Sansa turned to Lannister. “Your daddy _loves_ me.”

“Careful he will try to get you to give him grandchildren” Lannister quipped. 

“Ew” she grimaced and turned back to see Stannis smiling, clearly entertained by their odd bond. 

They listened as people asked questions and then as the network ran the viral video of Sansa pulling Lannister away as well as several photos of her and Stannis as they took down the second man, the father. The press seemed concerned with the armor piercing rounds and how many people on the market could have them and the Chief couldn’t say. 

Another reporter asked about the previous photos of Stark and Baratheon, both officers being tied to the video of them giving CPR and helping babies. 

“We are grateful to have such dedicated officers” Selmy smiled. “And before you ask, no, he’s not single.”

Sansa laughed and then grabbed her chest in pain, “Oh Gods, fuck.”

“Lemon cake” Ned burst into the room as if the hounds of the stranger were on heels, rushing to Sansa’s side, not even noticing that Stannis or the governor were between the two beds.

“Hey” Sansa smiled up at her dad, looking much more awake and aware than she had that morning. Stannis had helped her to tame her hair into some semblance of a braid and helped her clean up a bit. She wanted to shower but she couldn’t until the chest tube came out. She had gotten lucky, only one broken rib and though the entry wound on her back was going to scar, they were able to cleanly stitch the exit wound at the upper curve of her right breast. 

“I am so glad you’re alright” Ned kissed her forehead as Catelyn moved to stand beside her husband looking quite ashen. Gendry and Arya wanted in as well, greeting Stannis and the tall imposing lion in the corner. 

“Ned, Catelyn Stark” Stannis said. “This is Governor Tywin Lannister and his son Sergeant Jaime Lannister” he made the introductions. 

“We’re so glad you’re both alright” Ned moved to shake the men's’ hands. “We saw the video and its…”

“Like a video game” Arya chuckled. “Sansa went ballistic.”

“I did my job” Sansa assured them. 

“I have made arrangements for Officer Stark and you all to be my guests at the Governor’s Ball in two months time, where she will be awarded the Governor’s Medal of Valor” Tywin informed them. “She has saved my son’s life, and debt that I can never fully repay but I would show my gratitude regardless.”

“Thank you, Governor” Ned said. “That is generous of you,” he said and when Tywin and Jaime returned to their over conversation, he turned back to his daughter, glancing nervously to her chest. 

“It’s not bad” Sansa told him and Stannis scoffed. “What? It’s not.”

“She took a bullet for me” Stannis said sadly. “And she is never going to do that again.”

“We never agreed to that” Sansa smiled up at him as he took her hand. 

“We will” he assured her, gently squeezing her hand. 

“When will she be able to go home?” Catelyn asked. 

“She has a chest tube to help with the drainage” Stannis explained. “She bled heavily into her chest and her lung collapsed, but once that comes out in a few days she can go home.”

“And you will be there to take care of her?” Catelyn asked him directly. 

“Yes” he replied and Catelyn gave a nod. 

“We have room in our home” Stannis said. “You are welcome to stay with us. I am sure you would like to stay until she is discharged at least.”

“Thank you Stannis, that is very kind” Ned smiled. 

“We wouldn’t want to impose” Catelyn frowned looked to her daughter and Stannis could clearly see the worry there. Whatever her behavior in the past, she was in this moment, a woman concerned for her daughter. He’d worked with the public long enough to be able to recognize a worried parent. 

“It is no imposition” Stannis assured her and she gave a tight smile. 

“Baby” Sansa whispered, tugging his hand.

“Hmm?”

“Would you sneak me some chocolate?” she asked with a smile. 

“Absolutely” he kissed her briefly before standing. “I will be back.”

“I’ll join you” Catelyn announced and Stannis found himself walking the hospital corridor with Sansa’s mother.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picsets are viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) and [THERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)

Stannis wasn’t sure what to make of Catelyn Stark shadowing him to the vending machines near the hospital gift shop. If Sansa wanted chocolate then he was damned sure going to bring her as much as he could carry. Catelyn was silent as she walked proudly beside him down the corridor. 

He figured that she wanted to speak with him, otherwise she would have stayed with Sansa, but he would let her speak in her own time. Standing at the vending machine he grabbed a few different chocolate bars, pulling them from the tray before she finally spoke. 

“I made many mistakes in my youth” Catelyn said softly. “But when Sansa was born, all red hair and blue eyes, I thought she was my redemption” she continued and Stannis watched her. “She was beautiful from birth, fiery and elegant. As a young lady she was proper and polite” Catelyn shook her head. “Then she was fourteen and didn’t want dolls anymore, she wanted to play with Arya and ‘protect the realm’ and it terrified me. Here was this small version of myself, more beautiful than I could ever have hoped to be, and she wanted to do was put herself in danger. I hated it” she paused. “But she did it and she did it well, top of her class, never taking ‘no’ for an answer. But I knew, every step she took put her closer to the line of fire, into the path of someone who would want to hurt her just because she wore a badge. I tried to discourage it, I tried to threaten her” Catelyn sobbed then, covering her mouth to hide the sound. “But she is so damned stubborn, just like me.”

“She is stubborn, but so strong” Stannis told her. 

“I didn’t want to lose my daughter to some filthy addict in an alley” Catelyn wiped her eyes. 

“Your daughter is an incredible police officer” Stannis explained. “She cares, but more importantly she is aware of everything around her, always. I was her training officer, I know for a fact that she is both capable and intelligent. Some people were born to wear the badge and Sansa is one of those people.”

“But still, she is my daughter” Catelyn reasoned. “A babe I carried, I gave birth to and no woman wants to see their children cut down.”

Stannis nodded, “I agree. If it were up to me, Mrs. Stark, I would lock Sansa away in a tower where she would always be safe. But the reality of it is that your daughter is an incredible woman who was born to this. She took a bullet for me, without question she put her body over mine because she would protect me even in death. Then she continued to do her job because she wanted so badly to protect this city and her law enforcement family that she fought while her body filled with blood and she bled internally, to keep us _safe_. I could lock her away and make her miserable or I can give her everything she needs to survive and support her desire to protect others. Only when I do that is it an honor to watch her fight and I assure you, Mrs. Stark, she _fights_. You need to stop being ashamed of the daughter who shunned feminine pursuits and starting seeing the warrior goddess that you birthed. Only then will you realize that her mere existence has saved a hundred lives.”

“You don't have children, I can’t explain to you how it feels to worry about your loved one every time they go to work” she shook her head. 

“No, but I worry about Sansa every time we go to work. The only difference is I _trust_ her enough to let her do her job,” he replied. “You’re a fool, Mrs. Stark, if you think I don’t worry sick about that woman laying in bed. A damned fool.”

“And what about when you have children?” she countered. “Will Sansa quit her job? It would be incredibly selfish of her--of you both to want to keep working after she has---”

“Stop, just stop” he said evenly. Fortunately his years of working with the public had helped him learn to school his features and his voice. “Whether or not she works after we have children is our decision to make, not yours. If she wants to stay home, I will support her. If she does, I will support her. She could have children and then want to work school resource again, or she could want to move into a detective position. It is _her_ choice. The only thing you are doing now, is driving her away” he took a deep breath. “She had made her choice, Mrs. Stark. Now you need to make yours. Trust her or don’t. But I am not going to let you continue to hurt her.”

“Captain---”

“Gods sake, call me Stannis, I am going to marry your daughter” he shook his head. “I am going back to her room, I have nothing else to say and I am sure you’re getting tired of these ‘pep talks’. Why don’t you stay here a while and think about it, you know where to find us” he gave her a nod and then just walked away. 

It was quiet, most of the patients asleep this early in the morning but he was wide awake. He was going home today and today was his last chance to sleep beside her. To wake up beside her. _Fuck_ he inwardly sighed, watching her across the room as she slept, fortunately facing him. 

He’d found her singularly beautiful the moment she stepped into the briefing room. Years of Lannister charm and over-confidence he now regretted had him sidling up to her and she turned him down in seconds. She was a sharp, witty thing and a damned good cop. It was all he could do to keep up with her in SWAT tryouts, but it was worth it when he found himself her partner. 

It was stupid, of course, love was usually stupid and reckless, but he couldn’t stop himself. She was passion and power, beauty and courage and completely in love with Stannis Baratheon. He supposed he would get over her, eventually, but he would always care for her. She’d saved his life and she’d met every snarky comment with one of her own. She called him princess and he found it endearing. 

He’d been terrified when they wouldn't tell him Sansa's condition. Everything from death to dismemberment racing through his mind until panic set in. He had asked the nurses a hundred times, tried to leave his bed until he forced them to promise she would be put in his private room when she was ready. He had heard her warning at the scene, but he hadn’t been fast enough to evade the bullets. He’d laid there in pain, trying to drag himself to cover without being noticed. And then there she was, a valkyrie running to him, using her body as a shield before dragging him away. Her smile and soft hand on his cheek had helped to dull the pain of gunshot wound and heartache, if only for a moment. 

Gods, he watched as she mumbled in her sleep, burrowing into the pillow with her fiery hair around her. Even shot to hell and in a hospital gown she was stunning. Lucky fucking Baratheon, he thought for the millionth time. 

“Jaime” his father’s soft whisper broke into his thoughts and he rolled to face his father who had a very odd, sharp expression on his face. “Ready?”

“Yeah” Jaime nodded, carefully pulling the sweatpants his father brought him on before tossing his hospital gown away and pulling on the t-shirt. He saw the nurse waiting in the hallway with the wheelchair but he looked back to the sleeping form in the bed beside him and carefully hobbled his way to her. As if sensing his approach she sighed and moved her shoulder, the blanket falling away. 

He carefully pulled the blankets back over her and since she did not move, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before, with one last look, he hobbled away. 

Mercifully his father said nothing until they were in the back of his town car, then fixed him with a sharp look, “You’re in love with her.”

“Don’t look so surprised, it’s not the stupidest thing I have ever done, father” Jaime scoffed as the car pulled away from the hospital and they lapsed into silence. 

Sansa watched from the couch as her mother bustled about in the kitchen. In her and Stannis’ kitchen. She had just gotten home from the hospital, a week after the shooting and was SO ready to shower but the sight of her mother cooking in the kitchen made her pause. Glancing to Stannis she noticed that he didn’t look surprised at the occurrence and idly Sansa wondered if the pain medicine she was taking had caused her to hallucinate. 

“Shower first, then dinner?” he asked her, knowing that now that the chest tube was gone she was desperate to clean up. 

“Yes,” she agreed. “I will need help with my hair.”

“I will help” Stannis assured her and helped her up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

She had missed their home. The hospital was so cold and noisy, she was grateful that she would be in her own bed tonight and back in Stannis’ arms. She had missed sleeping beside him more than anything. 

He moved away to start the shower and she did her best to pull the sweat pants away, his hands helping her when he returned. While the sharp pain was gone, her entire body seemed to ache, sometimes even breathing was painful to bear. As he unzipped her hoodie and pulled it front her shoulders his gaze rested on the terrible bruising on her right breast and the two stitched wounds on her pale skin. 

“Stannis” she said softly. “I’d do it again, a hundred times” she assured him as he frowned deeply. 

“I won’t let you” he promised. “I won’t lose you, Sansa, I mean it.” 

“You won’t” she replied as he grabbed waterproof bandages and covered her stitches, even the ones on her back. 

“Come” he helped her to the bathroom, quickly shedding his own clothes to help her into the shower. 

“Gods that’s good” she sighed as the hot water washed over her. “You never think about how much you love hot showers until you can’t have one.”

“Don’t get shot again and you can have all the hot showers in the world” he grabbed the nozzle and directed it to her hair, ensuring the heavy length was soaked before grabbing her shampoo. 

“How has it been living with my parents for a week” she asked softly as he scrubbed her hair, working the lather to her scalp. 

“It has not been unpleasant” he said. “Your mother and I have come to some sort of odd parlay” he added. 

“Perp talk?” she smirked. 

“Perp talk” he nodded. She sighed in relief as he washed away the shampoo and she felt a million times cleaner. Her man’s hands were magic as he helped her to shower. She watched the water sluicing over him as he cleaned her and she wouldn’t help but reach out to touch him, smoothing her hands over his lean chest. “You’re a vixen” he noted, still working on conditioning her hair. 

“I’ve missed you” she admitted. 

He stopped his work to kiss her softly, “And I you” he replied. 

“As soon as we’re cleared, I am going to spend a day---no, a week in bed with you,” she promised. 

“I will let you do whatever you want with me” he told her. 

“We’ll have to get condoms though” she frowned. “Antibiotics and the pill aren’t so great.” 

“I will take care of it” he rinsed her hair before gently using his hands to wash her body clean. “You should feel much better now.”

“I do” she agreed as he shut the water off. 

“We’ll get you dressed and then your mother made dinner” he explained. “Meat pies or something decidedly Northern.”

“Ohh stew?” Sansa asked as he helped her from the shower. 

“Yes.”

“I love beef stew” Sansa smiled. “You must have given her a hell of a pep talk.”

“Yes well, we shall see how long it sticks” Stannis chuckled as he toweled her dry and they both dressed. Once she was in one of his old shirts and a pair of leggings, he moved back to her, kissing her softly. She returned his kiss with a sigh, allowing her body to meld to his as he held her. “Before I forget” he held up her engagement ring, not the gold band but the heirloom he had entrusted to her. She held up her hand as he slipped it on her ring finger. “I love you” he whispered against her lips. “But I forbid you to ever get shot again.” 

“I love you too” she kissed him, leaning on his strength as she surrounded herself with him once more.


	14. Part 14

“Sansa?” her mother’s voice sounded as she entered the master bedroom. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Sansa nodded, pulling her v-neck shirt carefully over her head. It had been two weeks since the shooting and Stannis had returned to active duty this week. This left Sansa to her mother’s care and today she was dressing herself for the first time, a small notion that somehow seemed foreign to her after having his help for so long. She was sore but the pain had faded and this afternoon her stitches would come out. 

Today she would drive her parents to the airport so they could return to Wintertown. While Sansa would be on medical leave for a little while, she could always call Arya if something came up. Her parents would return in a few weeks for the Governor’s Ball but until then they had to return to Bran and Rickon who were in the care of Robb and his wife Jeyne. 

Having her parents underfoot the past week had been ...interesting. Whatever Stannis had said to her mother seemed to have sunk in, at least a little bit, and her mother went from hating her job to being oddly curious about it. Her mother would ask about random aspects of the job and either Sansa or Stannis would reply and try to explain it the best they could. 

_”And you’re alright with it?” Catelyn asked softly as she questioned how Sansa was dealing with having taken the lives of two men._

_“Did I want to kill them? No,” Sansa said, shaking her head. “I didn’t have a choice. They’d made their choice and left me with none.”_

Stannis then explained that Sansa would be undergoing evaluation by the department’s counselor and mental health professionals before she was reinstated for active duty, as part of standard procedure. King’s County Sheriff’s Department had cleared her of any wrong-doing during the course of their investigation. They had even commended her for her exemplary handling of the situation. Now KLSO was working on tying the Bolton men to a string of unsolved crimes across the country. 

“I could have helped you” Catelyn said. 

“I need to start doing things for myself, work on my range of motion. I am not in pain, just sore and stiff. I think the rib is the worst” Sansa replied. “Are you guys all ready to go?”

Catelyn nodded, “Yeah, you father is putting our bags in the car.”

“Yeah I definitely can’t do that yet” Sansa chuckled, her ribs aching. 

“I am going to worry about you” Catelyn said quietly. “Every day I will worry, there is nothing I can do about that. I am your mother, it is my job to worry” she paused and crossed to take Sansa’s hands. “But Stannis, he worries to. He told me that I need to trust you, trust your training and I am going to try my best to do that. Since you seem so determined to save the world.”

“Not the world” Sansa squeezed her mother’s hands gently. “Just a few people, just enough to make a difference. I am always careful, but sometimes we have our choices taken away.” 

Catelyn nodded, her blue eyes full of tears, “I love you, Sansa, very much. I know that I am stubborn, and crazy, but I do love you. I just want my family safe.”

“I love you too Mom, and I have a good team at work, I will be safe” Sansa assured her as her mother gently hugged her. 

“Car’s packed but we still have time,” her father came into the bedroom and smiled at them before moving to hug them both. “I love you both” he told them. 

“Love you” Sansa smiled as her mother stepped back. “I have an idea.” 

“Knock-Knock” a familiar voice cut into his briefing and he turned to see Sansa in the doorway of the briefing room, her parents behind her. Ned carried a large pink bakery box, donuts no doubt, a wise choice of tribute for this crew. 

“Stark!” Storm cheered. 

“Stark’s back! Donuts!” the others laughed as Ned set the box on the table. 

“Hey” Sansa smiled up at him looking stunning in her jeans and baggy t-shirt. Her hair was braided today, a complex design that must have come from her mother’s hand and she had more color in her cheeks than she’d had in awhile. 

“Hey” he gave into the urge and hugged her, gently of course. “You guys headed to the airport?” 

“We are but we decided to make a stop” Sansa smiled at the squad. “Bring donuts to the best division in KLPD.”

“Damn straight!” Storm hopped up and came to hug her. “Glad to see you’re up!”

“Thank you” she smiled. “These are my parents, Ned and Catelyn,” she said. “Donuts are courtesy of them.” The room was filled with cheers and thanks as the team dug into the huge box with gusto. 

“Went straight for the sugar tooth, I see” Davos smiled, hugging Sansa carefully. “Gave us a right good scare” he gently patted her shoulder. 

“Had to keep our boy safe” Sansa smirked and Davos laughed. 

“That is a full time job I gladly pass to you” Davos smiled widely before he winked and moved to greet the Starks. 

“Stark, next time you decide to go Rambo,” Storm announced. “Let us know so we can at least get decent video, yeah?”

“Just wait until we can see the body cam footage” Mormont gave a warm smile as he grabbed a donut.

“There will be no more ‘Rambo’,” Catelyn shook her head. 

“A little Rambo?” Edric held up a small piece of crumb donut.

“No Rambo” Catelyn smiled at the Corporal as Sansa held her fingers up and mouthed ‘a little’. 

Stannis shook his head, glad to see that Catelyn was at least trying to understand Sansa’s life. Perhaps now that she saw how warmly welcomed Sansa was and how close the team was she would realize that they would all protect each other. 

“I am going to take them to the airport, get my stitches removed and then tonight we will have the house back” Sansa beamed. “And this weekend, every weekend; you, me and ‘The Fury’,” he laughed at the happiness in her eyes and gave a nod. 

“Alright, Stark” he agreed and when he looked back he saw Davos in conversation with Ned and Storm doing his damned best to charm Catelyn and he laughed loudly. What a unique family they had. 

“I love this” Sansa leaned against his side as they sailed ‘The Fury’ out of Blackwater Bay, leaving the chaos of the world around them. 

“Me too” he kissed her temple as he guided them into open water. 

She kept sneaking glances at her man as they moved across the water, his tall form wearing only a pair of swim trunks and a now unbuttoned linen shirt that blew in the breeze. She slid her hands across his chest and stomach, savouring the feel of him. Though his expression was hidden by sunglasses, she knew that he would feel as content as she was to sail away from the world for a while. They had taken to sailing ‘The Fury’ out on weekends, occasionally spending the night in the open air to just enjoy each other. 

Next weekend was the Governor’s Ball and they would be forced to stay on land, but today it was just them. 

She almost felt back to her old self now, with only occasional soreness if she over-exerted herself. Stannis was as protective as ever, to the point of hovering, but she knew that he only did so because he was worried. 

She hadn’t intended to get shot. She would have preferred it altogether but she wouldn’t change her actions that day. She would throw himself over him again and again if it meant keeping him alive and unharmed. She had powered through the pain, knowing that if she stopped moving then she wouldn’t start again. All she could do was hit the panic button on her radio and get Lannister to safety. She refused to let anyone she cared about, anyone she worked with, be killed. 

Lannister, she chuckled to herself. His birthday was last week and she had sent him a bunch of princess balloons and a Sleeping Beauty cake. His only reply was ‘ha. ha. ha. very funny Stark’ via text with a selfie of him eating Sleeping Beauty’s head.

She looked back up at Stannis’ chiseled jaw as they entered the open waters of the Narrow Sea, loving the way he reminded her of a fierce naval commander, eyes on the horizon as he lead a fleet. 

“You’re staring again” he said without looking at her. 

“Can I not admire my husband-to-be?” she countered. 

He chuckled, “I suppose that is permissible.” 

“When _are_ you going to marry me?” she asked with a grin.

“March 27th” he replied smoothly. 

“Done” she glanced around them with a smirk before pulling away from him. “Finally we’re alone” she moved toward the bow, shimmying out of her shorts. 

“Sansa….” his voice was deep, nearly a growl. 

“What?” she asked innocently, untying the top of her bikini. The tops fell away and her breasts spilled free as she untied the back and the fabric fell to the deck. He moved then, locking and rounding the helm to prowl after her, pausing only to drop the main sail, shedding his shirt as he moved. “Oops” she taunted as she pulled the tie on her bikini bottoms. 

He reached her in no time, pulling her now-naked body into his arms and claiming her lips. She had only been cleared for normal physical activity a few days ago and they had been making up for lost time as much as they could. He had even been tempted to keep her in bed this weekend but they both wanted to take ‘The Fury’ out today for at least a few hours of fresh air. 

She met his kiss with equal fervor, both of them pawing at each other until he was as naked as he was and then she was pushing him to sit on the bench cushion and climbing into his lap. 

“This is mine” she ran her fingers over his chest, blunted nails sending shivers through him. “All mine” she found his lips as she rubbed her folds against his length. He wrapped his arms around her as she moved, holding his love tight against him. She nibbled his lower lip as she pulled back to rise above him. 

“Wait” he paused her hips and leaned away to grab his shorts and the condom he had stored in the back pocket. 

“Oh, right” she said softly as he rolled the latex over himself. While they were likely safe, her antibiotics having finished a while ago, they were being careful. While they both wanted kids, they didn’t want them _right now_. She moved back over him once more and he positioned himself at her core.

“This” he moved to fill his hands with her ass and pull her down onto his cock. “Is mine” he growled as she sighed. 

“So good” she returned to kissing him, her arms around his neck as she rode him lazily. Neither of them were in a hurry. They both intended to relish each moment they had together. His hands traveled from her ass, up her back pausing only briefly on the bumpy scar on her right side before burying his hands in her hair. 

There was nothing but them in the world in these moments. It was only a man and a woman taking pleasure in each other, great pleasure. It was a man holding a woman he had nearly lost, surrendering himself to her because without her there was no him. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picsets are viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) and [THERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)


	15. Part 15

“Well now, Captain” Sansa smiled at her fiance on the steps of the Governor’s Mansion. “You ready to face the hoarde?”

Stannis grimaced and touched the clip-on tie that was part of his dress uniform, “I should’ve worn a suit.”

“Everyone is in their uniform” she glanced around. “Place has more cops than a police station” she laughed. He pointedly looked at her dress and she shook her head, “Not cleared for duty, so you get me in a fancy gown instead, sorry.”

“Never apologize for how beautiful you are” he took her hand kissed the back, dark eyes laced with heat. She smiled to herself, wondering if her deep navy blue sheath dress would survive Stannis later. 

She found she didn’t mind if it didn’t. 

She had taken great care with er appearance, taming her hair into soft curls and wearing more makeup than was reasonable but she wouldn’t have the cover of her uniform to boost her confidence and she had compensated, knowing she would be on display all night. While could see Tywin Lannister being grateful for his son’s life, she knew that law enforcement was a hot topic in politics and he was using this as a way to make a point. Not grandstand, per say, just win over those behind the thin blue line.

“Ready?” her father asked as the rest of her family, down to Bran, Rickon and Robb’s wife Jeyne, came up the steps. 

“This house is huge” Rickon’s eyes gleamed at the glittering mansion. 

“It is, lots of rooms for you to be on your best behavior in” Catelyn warned her youngest. 

“If we move as a team we’re more likely to survive the politicians” Robb chuckled and his wife elbowed him. 

“Shall we then?” Stannis offered his left arm to Sansa and she took it with a smile so he could lead her inside. 

Once through security at the door, they stepped into the grand foyer that seemed to be filled with formalwear and blue dress uniforms. She moved closer to Stannis’ side, overwhelmed by how many people were there. The entire ballroom on the right was filled with food and there seemed to be several dozen people on the veranda and in the gardens beyond on the left. 

Music was being played from the top of the split staircase, string instruments filling the room with soft notes. 

“Wow” Arya scoffed. “Imagine having this much money” she grimaced. 

“If you did, I could make you armor of the purest gold,” Gendry reasoned. 

“Okay, deal” Arya spotted the food. “Oh good I’m starving” she picked up the hem of her black dress with one hand, grabbed Gendry with the other and they were off. A moment later Bran followed behind them. 

“Stark’s here!” a voice called and she turned to see Storm coming toward them with a smile. “And she’s in a dress!”

“Easy” Stannis glared at the Corporal. 

“No worries, Cap” Storm smiled. “I am pretty sure the entire second division is here, they’re never going to let you live down wearing a gown.”

“Believe it or not, Storm, I am a woman” Sansa laughed. 

“And heels” Storm frowned. “Just had to rub in being so tall.”

“I’ll not apologize, shrimp” Sansa told him, though really he was nearly as tall as she was. 

“Lannister has been waiting for you guys to arrive, he’s going to go insane, had to wear a real tie” Storm grimaced. 

“How terrible” Stannis noted drolly.

Sansa smiled at her parents as they made their way to the food, no doubt trying to play Rickon’s wild side with the buffet spread. As she turned she saw her partner making his way over, limping a bit but no worse for the way. 

“Princess” she moved from Stannis’ arm to hug him. “I am so glad to see you’re mobile.”

“Yes well” Lannister hugged her briefly before shaking Stannis’ hand. “I seem to have a very real guardian angel.”

“I believe the newspapers called her the ‘Warrior Queen’ or something” Storm chuckled. “Stark, when you’re back on shift we’re all going to watch your body camera footage together. I can’t wait.”

“Gods” Sansa laughed, taking Stannis’ hand. “Just me ordering people about, nothing crazy. I should be back in a few weeks, I am going stir crazy at home.”

“Shift is no fun without you guys” Storm looked to her and Lannister. “All Cap does is scowl at people.”

“I do not scowl” Stannis replied. “I am stern, that’s all.”

“Stern, that’s a nice word” Sansa teased him as she noticed the Great Lion’s approach. “Governor Lannister” she greeted with a smile. “Thank you for welcoming us into your home.”

“There is no need to thank me, Officer Stark, as it is I who am in your debt” he gave a small nod of his head. “I will be stealing you away before the desserts are set out, if that is permissible and I would give you your medal then.”

“I will follow your lead, Governor” she nodded. 

“I will find you shortly then,” he gave a nod and returned to the crush of the crowd. 

Stannis watched her from the front of the gathered crowd, his fiance on the arm of the Governor in a stunning gown, her red hair gleaming in the light. She was a Warrior Queen, in every way. Her family stood beside him, all decked out in their finery and watching her being honored once more.

“I have all asked that you join me for a moment to recognize a young woman who has gone above and beyond for her city and for my son” the Governor spoke clearly, his leonin eyes in clear command of the room. “Officer Sansa Stark, of King’s Landing Police Department, this city owes you a great debt, and as its leader, I would like to honor that debt” he spoke and a man approached the Lion with a velvet box, opening it for him. “I present you with the Governor’s Medal of Valor” he pulled a thick red and gold ribbon from the box, a large medallion in the shape of a lion’s head shining brightly. Of course it was a lion, Stannis scoffed to himself. 

The entire room was silent as the Governor placed the medal around her neck, Sansa moving her hair to the side to accommodate him. Once fastened the Lion handed her the box which would hold the smaller ribbon she would wear on her uniform at work. At this, the room broke into roaring applause. 

Stannis’ gaze scanned the crowd but settled on Lannister, who was watching Sansa with a soft expression that had Stannis’ teeth grinding. He knew that look, and now that he had seen it he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before. 

As Sansa was paraded before media and high ranking politicians, Stannis stood to the side with the Starks who were talking amongst themselves. He watched as Lannister made his way over, smiling brightly with a limp slightly more pronounced. 

“You should get off your feet” Stannis advised him, watching the younger man with a discerning gaze. 

“Soon” Lannister nodded. “I am just lucky they missed the bone or I would be out a lot longer.”

“Mad men are usually not known for their accurate shots” Stannis commented and Lannister shrugged in agreement. “You’re in love with her,” he said without preamble. 

“Yes” he replied. “But I have no plans to say anything, I don’t want her to know. I don’t want the pity.” Stannis gave a slight nod and Lannister continued. “She loves you, and I would rather her be happy. Turns out she is happiest with you.”

“And at work?”

“You can be damned sure I will do everything I can to keep her safe, as any friend and partner should” Lannister reasoned. 

“Alright” Stannis extended his hand to the younger man and he shook it, their agreement to both protect her unspoken. 

Sansa barely had time to kick off her heels before Stannis was on her, his large hands pulling her into his arms to kiss her. Tossing her medal box onto the couch she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss with fervor. 

He had already discarded his duty belt, so she was able to press herself against him from chest to thighs, loving the way the hard planes of his body fitted to her own. Lips parted and tongues tangled as he made love to her mouth in the most delicious way. 

She didn’t realize they had been moving until the wall beside the stairs met her back, sending chills across her heated skin. His hands moved to the zipper of her dress, working the material loose until he could push it to her feet, leaving her in just the strapless bra and panties she’d pulled on earlier. 

“Mine” he growled against her mouth as he used brute strength to tear the front of the bra open. Her breasts fell into his hands and he worked the jeweled peaks with an expert knowledge of her body. 

She was panting against his mouth, fumbling with the jacket of his dress uniform until it was open enough to reveal his undershirt. Untucking it from his pants she ran her hands over his heated skin briefly before unlatching his belt and pushing his trousers and boxer briefs away to stroke his hard length. Gods he was impressive, always, velvet over steel and hot to the touch. 

Her panties went the same way as her bra, a torn scrap on the hardwood and then he was lifting her against the wall. She felt the tip of him at her core and with a tilt of her hips she aligned him and then he was filling her. 

“Mine” he filled her in a smooth, firm thrust, seating himself completely inside of her as he teased her mouth with his lips and tongue. 

“Stannis” she gasped as he fucked her, slow and hard against the wall, her hands burrowed under the fabric of his dress jacket to cling to strong shoulders. She had no idea what brought on this possessive, out of control man, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. It was lust and possession, him still in uniform and her completely bare before him. She could feel his cock in every nerve of her body as he took her, hands on her ass he held her pinned to the wall, moving within her in that perfect way that had her panting against his mouth. 

He gave her no quarter, drilling into her until she was bowing, breaking their kiss to throw her head back, gasping for air as her body raced towards its peak. Her hands went to the back of his neck, nails digging into his flesh as she felt it break, her body soaking his as her release had her body clenching around his. He growl was nearly lost to her scream of pleasure, his eyes dark as they watched her come. 

“Mine” he promised her once more, pulling her away from the wall to lay her on the rug near the couch. He stripped away the rest of his uniform before moving back to her, sliding back into the heat of her core. 

She was still trembling beneath him, this time her hair a fiery halo around her on the carpet. He braced himself over her on one elbow, his other hand wandering her porcelain flesh as they kissed with renewed desperation. 

The only sounds that filled the dim house were their pants, kisses and the sound of his cock as it bathed in her come and juices. She was soaked, hot and tight and he was determined to fuck her through another orgasm before he let himself come. 

He felt her nails score a trail across his shoulders as her hand moved to grab his ass as she writhed beneath him. She was urging him harder, faster as her cries grew louder, broken on gasps for air. 

Groaning as he felt her body begin to shake, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head in the mass of curls and let instinct take him. His knees burned from the rug and he could feel the sweat on his back, but he didn’t relent. 

“Fuck---fuck” she gasped, her long legs locking around his waist. “I’m going to---fuck---come” screamed once more as her body seized on his. He lowered his mouth to swallow each cry as he kept his brutal pace and then he followed, all but sobbing against her mouth as he came, his entire body shaking as he coated her inner walls in long heated jets. “Fuck” she muttered sometime later. “How does that keep getting better…” she laughed softly. 

“Practice makes perfect” he kissed her softly as he rolled beside her. 

“If practice is this perfect…” she grinned lecherously at him, reaching up to stroke his jaw. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait to call you my wife” he turned his head to kiss her finger tips. 

Sometime later he had carried her to bed, both of them falling across the sheets in exhaustion but now, he lay awake watching her as she slept. His Sansa, he smiled to himself, allowing a finger to ghost across her shoulder. 

Looking back it was hard to believe he had been so nervous about asking her to dinner. He was so afraid of another disappointment in his life that he had nearly let her get away. But for Davos’ shove in the right direction he could have missed out on the love and happiness she brought to his life. Back then he had been a man without emotion, a sailboat without wind, sitting in the current. His failed marriage had left him thinking he was somehow deficient in the bedroom but now he knew that he had only lacked the right partner. 

Sansa mumbled softly in her sleep, snuggling closer to his side before her breathing evened out once more. He smiled at her once more before closing his eyes and joining her in peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picsets are viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) and [THERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/)


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delayed update! This fic is done now, at 18 chapters. I will be uploading them as soon as I can!

“Control 1 87G5” dispatch called him. 

“87G5” Stannis answered through the car’s handset. 

“G5 10-19 for requested 10-87, one male, one female” the dispatcher summoned him back to the station to talk with a pair of civilians. 

“10-4 G5, eta 5” he turned the car around and headed back. It was nearing Thanksgiving now, the weather turned cold and the rains had come to King’s Landing. Sansa had been out for a few weeks now but hopefully her appointment today would clear her for active duty. Psych and other paperwork had been handled, all she needed now was the doctor approval on the chest wound. He found he missed hearing her voice on the radio during the day. Granted he came home to her every night, and that was something he wouldn’t trade for the world. 

Parking his car behind the secure doors he keyed his way inside, “Control 1, G5, 10-95, 10-19” he marked his location as he headed in the waiting area. Only to draw up short. 

“We're here about the jobs” Lannister smirked at him from his seat beside Sansa. 

“Heard SWAT had openings” Sansa waved a piece of paper in the air. 

“What do you say, Cap?” Lannister lifted his own paper.

He cleared his throat, “Well I don’t know if we’re hiring,” he replied. “Are you two qualified?”

“Well,” Lannister shrugged. “She’s a good shot, I am good at getting shot…”

“And he’s practically royalty, I mean” she dropped her voice to a stage whisper. “This is Governor Lannister’s son.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you’re both hired” Stannis told them, smiling as Sansa leapt up and into his arms. “Welcome back” he kissed her cheek. 

“We want to surprise the team” Lannister smirked as Stannis released his fiance. “Monday morning at briefing, is that alright?” 

“Absolutely, I will make the schedule changes and expect you two here at 0700” Stannis nodded. 

“Yes sir!” Sansa saluted. 

“First order of business” Stannis spoke as he began briefing. “We have two more joining us today--”

“More rookies?” Storm sighed. 

“I think you’ll like these rookies” Davos chuckled as Lannister and Stark came in the briefing room, in uniform and ready to go.

“They’re back!!!” Storm jumped from his chair, running to greet them as the others followed suit. 

“Not even the Boltons can keep these two down” Mormont chuckled as he greeted them 

“We’re back, baby!” Sansa smiled, looking to Stannis with a wink. 

“Alright, simmer down” Stannis told the team. “We have a lot of ground to cover today, so everyone stay safe out there.”

“Aye Cap!” the echoed, returning to their celebration of Lannister and Stark’s return. 

“Well, Cap” Sansa grinned over at him. “Let’s make it a tradition, lunch at HotPie’s later?”

“You’re on” he returned her smile. 

“We’re on!!” Storm, Seaworth, Lannister and Mormont echoed and Stannis sighed. 

Lunchtime found the entire parking lot of HotPie’s filled with KLPD patrol cards, all of the officers gathering around to celebrate the return of its heroic officers. Sansa sat beside Stannis, Storm and Lannister across from them as they laughed, celebrating that they were all together again. Even HotPie had joined them, turning away his other customers to laugh with KLPD. 

Stannis couldn’t help but watch Sansa, the spark back in her eyes as she was surrounded by her blue family once more. 

“I have been thinking of applying for K-9” Stannis said softly as they relaxed on the couch, both admiring the tall Christmas tree they had assembled in the corner. He was learning that the Starks were very big on holidays. Thanksgiving had been a well coordinated chaotic event with all of the Starks joining them in King’s Landing for the meal. Poor Storm had stopped by to wish them a Happy Thanksgiving after his shift and Gendry got him so drunk he slept on the couch. 

“Really?” Sansa smiled widely. “I love dogs!” 

“Me too” he smiled. “It would require a trip to pick up the dog, no more than a week but it wouldn’t be until after the first of the year.” 

“I think you should do it,” she encouraged. “We have the space and I love dogs, big dogs!” 

“I will apply then” he nodded. “Ya know, dogs are good guardians for children…”

“You, Stannis” she kissed him softly. “Have baby fever.”

“I want to have children with you, is that so bad?” he shrugged. “I am not a young man, I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Let us get married and let me work patrol a short while first. I have only been back a few weeks, still getting into the swing of it,” she reasoned. “I think once I am looking to promote I will take the Sergeants exam and move over to homicide or special victims.” 

“You want to be a detective?” 

“Yeah, I think so” she nodded. “I want to stay on SWAT, but maybe work in a special division.” 

“You’d be good at special victims, working with kids” Stannis said. 

She nodded, “Yeah, I think it would be rewarding” she snuggled closer to his side. “I am enjoying the calm before the storm.”

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow the house will be filled with Starks” Sansa laughed. “Loud, noisy, drinking Starks.”

“Gods” Stannis chuckled, remembering tomorrow was the day before Christmas Eve and a Stark baking tradition. Her family had rented a van and would be staying at hotel this time around given that there were so many of them. But tomorrow everyone would descend upon their house to fill it with baked goods and prepare for a Christmas feast. Stannis chuckled to himself, he certainly wouldn’t be telling Catelyn Stark that he had already feasted at that table, on her daughter no less.

“You say that like you don’t love it” Sansa laughed at him. “You’re surrounded by family now, Baratheon, better get used to it.”

“As long as it is our family,” he kissed her temple. 

“Oh shit this is good” Sansa moaned softly as she took a bite of the fudge they had made earlier that day. The whole house smelled like chocolate, cinnamon and cookies, a smell decidedly Christmas. 

“Sansa! Thank is for Christmas” Catelyn chided, swatting at her with a kitchen towel as they cleaned up. 

“It’s almost Christmas, does that count?” Sansa laughed, offering the second bite to Stannis who was unable to resist chocolate. He had taken a while to warm up to the baking chaos in his previously spotless kitchen. But soon he had joined the others at the table decorating, his knowing gaze returning the table and her with a sinful smile. 

“That is good” he agreed as he chewed. 

“You two” Catelyn rolled her eyes. 

“Save me some!” Arya rejoined them and grabbed a piece of her own fudge. “It will help with the cramps from hell” she groaned as she collapsed into Gendry’s lap.

Sansa could feel Stannis blush beside her at Arya’s blunt announcement. He was always a bit awkward about---her mind froze in place. Oh….shit.

“Excuse me” she told her family and all but ran upstairs to the master bedroom, grabbing her phone to frantically search through the apps. 

“Sansa, are you alright?” Stannis voice sounded before he came in the door. 

“Shit shit shit” she was clicking the screen. “Shit.”

“Sansa, you’re scaring me” he told her, tilting her chin so she met his gaze. 

“Arya said cramps” she whispered. 

“Yeah” he cleared his throat to hide his discomfort. 

“When was my last period Stannis? Gods, it didn’t even register when you were talking about kids” she asked looking back to her phone. “Shit” she gasped. Later in the month after the shooting and then...nothing. Next week will be her third one missed. “Shit.”

She watched as Stannis looked to the app and swallowed thickly, his mouth melting into the largest smile she had ever seen him give, “Well now.”

“It could be stress” she reasoned, his smile only grew. 

“Not a chance” he kissed her briefly. “Night of the ball we didn’t use condoms.”

“We should have been safe” she replied. 

He smiled, taking her phone from her hand and tossing it to the bed. “It could have happened before. We aren’t exactly puritans.”

“You smug bastard” she laughed as tears filled her eyes. “Smug bastard with your Baratheon super sperm.”

He pulled her into his arms, her face nuzzling against the soft material of his sweater, “I love you” he kissed the crown of her head. “And I know the timing isn’t perfect, but I don’t care, I love our child.”

She choked on a sob, how absolutely _perfect_ was this man, “I love you too.”

“San?” her mother’s voice sounded in the hall. 

“They’re all going to know,” Sansa blushed and looked up at Stannis’ still smug face. “I ran out of there---Gods.”

“Let them” he kissed her softly as her mother joined them. 

“San” Catelyn knocked on the door. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Sansa wiped her eyes before stepping around Stannis and into view. “Everything’s good.”

Catelyn looked between them, “Given your reaction to Arya’s period, I would venture yours hasn’t shown.”

“Er, no” Sansa felt Stannis’ hand settle on her lower back. 

“Forgive me” Catelyn moved closer, reaching out to touch Sansa’s breast. 

“Ow” Sansa stepped back. 

“It’s a girl” Catelyn stated plainly. “I wasn’t sick with you or Arya but with the boys, Gods” Catelyn sighed. “I swear I puked up things I ate in high school.”

“Overshare” Sansa gave a weak smile. 

“Don’t worry about being embarrassed, we figured it out” Catelyn smiled. 

“I don’t have a test or--”

“I’ll bring you one tomorrow when we come for dinner. How many periods?” Catelyn asked and Sansa felt Stannis shift beside her. 

“Two, nearly 3.”

“Well then” Catelyn looked to Stannis. “City Hall it is then.”

“Deal” Stannis smiled smugly. Nothing was going to dull his good mood right then.

“I shouldn’t be so shocked” Sansa said to him, staring down at the stick in her hand. It was Christmas Eve and the family has started to gather downstairs. As promised, Catelyn had arrived with a drug store bag in one hand and a dress bag in the other. She’d already planned to bring her mother’s, Sansa’s grandmother’s, dress down to see if it would work for the wedding. Good thing she did. Sansa sat on the edge of their bed in her green christmas dress, hair braided over one shoulder and her eyes slightly puffy. 

“It certainly wasn’t planned, but that doesn’t mean it's unwanted” Stannis crouched before her, smoothing his hands over her knees. “There is that cliche about life happening when we make plans,” he chuckled. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I want children with you more than anything.” 

“I want that too” she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. “You’re really stuck with me now, Baratheon.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replied. “And the day after Christmas, I am making you a Baratheon too.”

“If we weren’t already engaged I would be worried it is a shotgun wedding” she teased. “I would rather City Hall than be enormously pregnant, or worse, have to wait to marry you.”

“If I’d have thought you’d go for it, I would have dragged you to City Hall the day I proposed” he laughed. 

“I will talk to the Chief on Monday” she told him. “See if there’s a desk I can take. Then call my doctor.”

“And I will see about getting our daughter a dog” he smiled, his deep blue eyes bright with emotion. 

“You’re going to believe my mom then” Sansa laughed. 

“She’s had 5 children, I am inclined to believe experts” he noted. “And while I am no expert in Christmas, I would say this is shaping up to be the best one ever. I love you, both of you.”

“I love you too” she kissed him softly. “Definitely the best Christmas ever.”


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue!

With the help of the Stark clan, and a few quick phone calls, Stannis and Sansa married the day after Christmas in a quiet civil ceremony. It worked out perfectly, as neither had been keen on a huge public display. They’d already had enough press to last them a lifetime. Arya brought her camera she used for photographing Gendry’s work and snapped a bunch of photos of everyone.

Davos, Lannister, Storm and Selmy were there to witness their scowling captain marry the city’s hero. Afterwards they all went to dinner to celebrate, filling an entire backroom at a popular Italian restaurant thanks to a call from the Governor himself. 

Stannis found himself standing with a group of Stark men and the KLPD gang. While they didn’t announce the baby, deciding to wait on the doctor to spread the news, Lannister leaned over to Stannis and asked. 

“She pregnant?” Lannister whispered and Stannis choked on his lemon water. “We’re cops man, we’re not dumb” he added and Robb laughed. 

“While it has not been medically confirmed, it is very likely, yes” Stannis replied and watched as Lannister leaned over to collect $20 from Storm. Davos chuckled at the exchange but raised his glass in salute. 

“Dibs on Godfather” Davos smiled brightly. 

“Deal” Stannis replied. It was only fair, he thought, he was Godfather to Davos’ sons. He owed his best friend when it came to Sansa. Asking her to dinner had changed everything and he couldn’t imagine going back to life without her. 

His eyes found his wife across the room, wearing an ivory gown that had once been worn by her Grandmother, looking like an angel. She was laughing and talking to Arya, the ring on her left hand catching the light as she moved her hands. His mother’s rings and her grandmother’s dress seemed like a perfect way to honor those that were no longer with them. 

His mother would have liked Sansa, he thought. Both of them were strong, passionate women who went to the ends of the earth to protect their loved ones. He had said once before that Sansa would be a fierce mother and he couldn’t wait to see it. A daughter, if Catelyn was right, maybe one the image of her mother. His Baratheon genes might take over and maybe their daughter would look like his mother…

Sansa looked over to him and blew him a kiss and he smiled back. That was his wife, he beamed. His partner. Always. 

“Mrs. Baratheon” her husband guided her into his arms, kissing her softly. 

“Mr. Baratheon” she melted against him. She’d kicked off her shoes new the bedroom door but still wore her dress and stockings. Her husband looked delicious in his black suit, black shirt and black tie. 

“You’re my wife now” he kissed her once more. “Finally, mine.”

“Aren’t you glad you asked me to dinner” she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Every day” he replied. “Now, I need to get you out of this dress before I lose control and damage it.”

She laughed but lowered her arms, turning her back so he could undo the buttons and zipper. He carefully slid the dress from her and lay it across the chair by the closet before turning back to her. She could pinpoint the moment he realized what she was wearing. The soft pink bra, panties and garter belt had been intended as a Christmas gift for her fiance, but he had saved them for tonight. 

“Gods, you’re so beautiful” hs eyes raked over her body. 

“Come here, Baratheon and make me your wife” she motioned him closer with a finger. He gave her a grin of his own, removing his jacket and tie before prowling back to her. “Husband” she worked the buttons of his shirt as his hands wandered along her skin. Pulling his shirt free she was reminded the first time she had pulled a shirt from his body, on their first date when she knew she wasn’t going to make it without touching him. She still felt that way, their bodies knew each other well, where to touch, taste and tease. 

“Sansa” he whispered huskily as she pushed his shirt away to run her hands over his chest. 

“Mine” she promised. 

“Yours” he unclipped her bra and let the lace fall away. “Mine” he ghosted a finger across her breasts before moving down to her stomach and lower, cupping over her womb. “Mine.”

“Yours” she said as his lips met hers. 

They took their time, savouring every minute of their wedding night. Slowly their clothes fell away as they made their way to bed, Stannis garnering a promise from her that she would wear the stockings again sometime as he peeled them away. She pulled him close as he moved over her on the bed, their bed, and kissed him deeply as her arms and legs wrapped around him. 

“Wife” he growled as he lined himself up with her wet folds, teasing her a bit before he guided himself inside. 

She sighed in pleasure, tightening her legs to hold him deep within her, “Husband” she kissed him once more, their mouths tangling as his body moved, setting a slow, aching rhythm. Their hands roamed each other, touching and teasing everywhere they could as he took her. 

She smiled as his left hand trailed up her body and she took it in hers, softly kissing the black tungsten wedding band she had placed there earlier that day (and was extremely glad she’d already bought for him). It was simple, with only a hint of carbon fiber and would be strong enough to hold up on duty. It looked perfect on his strong hand, her husband’s hand. Her actions seemed to spur him on, his hips snapping as he groaned above her and she entwined their fingers above her head, so he could move faster.

His free hand found its way between them, circling her clit as he powered into her over and over, both of them lost to the ancient dance. 

“Stannis--Fuck” she gasped as she started to come. Her husband only growled above her, pushing her over the edge. She cried out but he swallowed her cries with his mouth, kissing her deeply as he released into her, pulsing in time with her body as they trembled together.

“I love you, Sansa Baratheon” he whispered against her lips. 

“I love you Stannis Baratheon” she smiled. 

Stannis opened the front door and the large Belgian Malinois ran inside ahead of him, straight to the kitchen to greet his mistress. As it turned out KLPD was desperate for another K-9 officer, and who better than the Medal of Valor winner himself. They had expedited his application and after two weeks away from home to complete the training together, Stannis and the aptly named ‘Rambo’ came home together. 

They’d been working together for nearly 3 months now and they were already a well-oiled machine. Today their shift had gone long thanks to a traffic stop Lannister made that turned into a rather nice drug bust. Stannis was exhausted, but tomorrow they were taking ‘The Fury’ out and he couldn’t wait to relax. Once Rambo had earned himself some love and a treat he wandered to his huge bed in the corner near the TV and stretched out to nap.

“Hey you” his wife smiled as he entered the kitchen. She wore only one of his baggy shirts and a pair of very short running shorts, her hair in a ponytail. Even in his shirt her stomach was visible. 

“Sorry I’m late, Lannister is a shit magnet,” he kissed her, running a hand over her stomach, loving the feel of her belly and their child below. She was just over 6-months along now and growing quickly. A daughter, as Catelyn had predicted, much to her smug satisfaction. Catelyn had mellowed after his talk with her in the hospital and was quite anxious to meet her first grandchild. 

“It's alright, I haven’t even cooked yet” Sansa kissed him. “Oh--” she took his hand and placed it on her left side where he felt the movement beneath her skin. 

“Gods, that is incredible,” he whispered. 

“She’s been rolling around all day” Sansa smiled brightly. Pregnancy had made his wife even more beautiful, she seemed to glow from within. Any weight she had lost while recovering had filled out and her body was positively lush. He had a hard time keeping his hands off of her. 

“She’s excited to go out on the water tomorrow” he kissed his wife’s forehead, hand still on their daughter. 

“Me too, you would not believe what a mess records was today” she laughed. The day she had gone to the Chief with her pregnancy Selmy had moved her into Special Victims as part of their research team. There she was able to work safely away from the public but contribute to the investigation team. It was a perfect medium, she had smiled happily, she was working with detectives while her body grew their tiny human. Her new partners Detective Edd Tollet and Detective Sergeant Waymar Royce were good men, Royce having joined the department before Stannis had. 

“Tomorrow we’ll relax, we definitely need it,” he said. 

“You know what else I need?” she raised a brow and smirked at him. 

“Tell me” he moved closer, trapping her against the counter with his broad frame. 

“My husband’s big, Baratheon, c---” he cut off her words with a kiss, tasting deeply of his wife. She tasted like chocolate and Sansa, a heady combination. He worked quickly, just as hungry for her as she was him, stripping away her clothes and admiring her body. 

“Gods, you’re so damned beautiful” he told her as she worked his jeans and shirt off. 

“This” she took his hand and placed it over where their daughter kicked. “Is all you.”

“Damned right it is” he said with pride. “My wife and my baby.”

“Right now your wife needs you” she guided his hands to her breasts where he gently cupped her, running his thumbs across the peaks. Their lips found each other once more as she stroked his length, driving him crazy. 

“Fuck” he spun her, bracing her hands on the counter, knowing if he simply lifted her to the counter her belly would be in the way. 

“Mmm yes” she mewled as he stroked her folds with his fingers, finding her more than ready for him. He guided the tip to her and filled her easily, both of them sighing in relief at the feeling. “Fuuuck” she hissed. “Gods that is good.”

He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her below her heavy breasts and above her belly to anchor her as he moved. He alternated between kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulder, moving his hips slowly at first but then gaining speed. 

Her cries and pants filled the kitchen as she clung to the counter for balance. He ran a hand over her breasts, slowly over her stomach and to her clit, easily finding the swollen bud and teasing it. 

“Please, please make me come” she mewled as he teased her. “Please please please.”

“I love how wet you are, how eager my wife is for me when I come home” he whispered, moving harder. One of her hands moved from the counter to cup her swollen belly. “Goddess of fertility you are” he bit her shoulder as he circled her clit and she lost it, screaming his name as she clamped around his cock. 

It was too much and he couldn’t stop his own release, moving slow and deep as he crested, filling his wife. 

“Fuck” she sighed, rocking gently against him as he pulsed. 

“My sexy wife” he kissed the red mark on her shoulder that he’d left.

“I love you” she turned to kiss him, wrapping her arms back around his shoulders. “But you’re going to have to help me cook, because my legs are wobbly.”

“Good” he cupped her belly and smiled. 

“You’re going to be such a good Dad,” she said. 

“I hope so” he said honestly. “Remind her of that when she is 25 and I won’t let her date.”

Sansa laughed, shaking her head, “She’s going to have two cops as parents, including one that took a bullet to the chest. She is going to have the problem of boys running away.”

“Good” he nodded with a serious look. “What do you think about ‘Cassana’?”

“I love it” Sansa smiled, covering his hand on her stomach with her own. “Your mother would love it.”

“I agree” he kissed her forehead once more. “Alright, carbs then bed, because I am nowhere near done with you wife.”

“Deal” she laughed.


	18. Part 18 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for reading this and sticking with me on this journey. I have had SO much fun with this fic and I love this pairing so much! It is hard to let my babies in blue go! Thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> Picsets are viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) , [THERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) and [EPILOGUE HERE!](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186505660876/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings)

“First order of business,” Stannis addressed his team, Rambo laying at his feet. “We've had a string of car thefts on 13th near Oak and along Lexington and Garrett. We will have to keep an eye on those areas for any suspicious persons.”

“Yes sir” they echoed.

“We have a new face joining us, Officer Theon Greyjoy is a recent graduate and will be with me for his Stage 1 FTO before moving on to ride with Mormont for Stage 2 and Clegane for 3” Stannis motioned to the new man in the center of the room beside Lieutenant Lannister. The boy gave a small wave, his nerves clear to see.

“We also need to be aware of an ongoing homicide investigation that will be doing warrant service today, near Luther, so if you see detectives or have them breathing down your neck, don’t worry they don’t bite” he glanced to the tall redhead in the back of the briefing room, leaning against the wall in a crisp navy suit and white shirt. Her hair was in a slick chignon, a badge just visible beneath her jacket and he knew she had her service weapon on her right hip.

Looking at her you wouldn’t know she was a wife, mother and avid baker, instead you would only see a sexy badass. She had been in homicide for 3 years now, having moved over from special victims when her partner, Detective Sergeant Royce retired. Now she worked closely with Detective Brienne Tarth, who she’d been partnered with for some time now. The two women had gotten close during Sansa’s time with SWAT and now both of them worked homicide and with SWAT on crisis negotiation.

He kept it professional in uniform, as always, but it was hard to control his reaction to how damn sexy his wife looked in a suit. They’d been married nearly 8 years now, and he was just as hungry for her as ever. 8 years, countless promotions and 2 children later, they were stronger than ever. She was the love of his life, that was for damn sure.

Cassana Minisa Baratheon had been born healthy and happily six months after they wed, her inky black hair and dark blue eyes making her a ringer for her namesake. His precious angel and daddy’s girl was 7 and everywhere she went, Rambo followed. She adored her godfather Davos and Jaime Lannister who she called ‘uncle princess’. Sansa would always laugh at that.

Steffon Davos Baratheon was born a few years later and then him, Cassana and Rambo were a dynamic trio, always together. Steffon was 5 and another strong Baratheon. They had asked Lannister to be Steffon’s godfather and the SWAT commander had shed a tear as he said yes. Both of their children called Lannister ‘uncle’ and it always made the blonde man smile.

Stannis had never imagined when he bought the large house in the quiet neighborhood that he would fill it with a family, but he had and he loved every second of it. Holidays were insane now; Catelyn had gotten her wish for grandchildren and between Arya and Gendry, Robb and Jeyne and Stannis and Sansa she had 8 to spoil rotten.

Bringing his attention back, he finished briefing and dismissed the squad. As they left, he saw Lannister and Sansa exchange their usual fist bump and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t forget to take the rookie to HotPie’s” she pet Rambo on her way out and then Stannis was facing Officer Greyjoy.

“Ready Greyjoy?” Stannis asked the boy. “We will go to the armory and get your shotgun.”

“Yes sir” Greyjoy pulled his eyes from Sansa’s ass and Stannis fixed him with a glare. He lead him down the hallway, flipping through the boys file as he waited for the armoy to equip him. 25, decent scores, multilingual, well at least he had something going to him, Stannis scoffed. A few minutes later Theon emerged and Stannis pushed off the wall to give his standard speech.

“Before we start, I will warn you” he spoke coolly as he did all of his recruits. “I am cold, I am hard and I am fair. I will not coddle you and I will not suffer poor awareness. The second we leave this station, our lives are in each other’s hands and we need to depend on each other. If I give you an order, you follow it. If you disagree we will discuss it in the car but never in front of the public. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir” Greyjoys eyes wandered again, this time as Sansa and Tollett walked by, now in tactical vests over their dress shirts, jackets discarded. They had their shades on and coffee in hand, ready to conquer the world. Stannis however had to set one thing straight.

He reached out to grab the boy by the kevlar vest, hauling him close, “And you can stop eyeballing _my wife_ anytime, rookie.”

The boy’s eyes jerked to his, wide and terrified, “Wife----” he gulped.

“Detective Sansa _Baratheon_ , is my wife” he informed the boy. “Not something for you to ogle. Are we clear?”

“Affirmative, sir” he nodded frantically.

“Good” Stannis released him and pulled his sunglasses out. “Now that we understand each other, let’s go.”

“66B1 Control 1” Stannis heard Sansa’s voice on the radio.

“B1” dispatch answered.

“B1 10-95 on Luther, warrant service with entry team,” she said and Stannis turned his car their way. They were about to serve a warrant on a homicide suspect and he wanted to be close by in the event something happened. Better safe than sorry.

“Confirm B1” dispatched responded.

“You’ve been on a long time, Captain?” the rookie asked.

“Just over 25 years now” Stannis replied.

“And your--”

“Control B1 foot pursuit on Luther headed towards Vandross” Sansa panted into the mic as she chased the suspect.

Speeding up Stannis hit the lights and Rambo gave a bark of excitement, “Control 87G5 I’m on Catherine and will try to intercept” he answered up.

“Confirmed G5 in area” dispatch replied.

“B1 right on Vandross heading North” Sansa updated.

“B1, G5, want the dog?” he offered, speeding up. Sansa came into sight on the right side of the road, a man several yards ahead of her booking it like his life depended on it.

“Affirmative G5” she replied as he paced then passed her and the man, slamming on the brakes. Rambo was barking wildly now and as the car skid to a halt, Stannis hit the automatic opener for the back door, giving the command in German. Rambo was out the door in a shot, running towards the man with teeth bared.

Rambo jumped, grabbing the man’s arm in a violent swing and bringing him to the ground. By the time Stannis parked the car and ran to help, Sansa was on top of the man, handcuffing him while Rambo growled at her side.

“You have the right to remain silent,” she said as she tried to catch her breath. She had chased him quite a ways.

“Fuck you!”

“I SAID SILENT” she spat. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them?”

“Fucking bitch!” the man yelled and Rambo barked. “And your fucking dog!”

“With these rights in mind do you wish to speak with me?” she finished mirandizing him as she stood and yanked him to his feet. When the man was silent and staring away from her she shoved him towards Stannis’ SUV and Greyjoy. “Search him, and do it right. Watch for blood,” she said and Stannis grabbed Rambo’s leash and watched as his trainee performed the search. “Control B1 10-15 with suspect. We used the dog, send fire and medical our way.”

“Confirmed B1” dispatch replied just as Tarth and two other men ran up.

“Sir--er, Detective ma’am” Greyjoy cleared his throat and pulled the man’s sweatshirt up to reveal a gun tucked into his front waistband.

“Don’t touch it” Sansa pulled on a pair of black rubber gloves and took the weapon from the man, unloading it before she dropped it into a waiting evidence bag from Tarth.

“You good?” Stannis asked her.

“Yeah, fuck I hate running” she laughed, shaking her head. “Thanks for the back-up.”

“I’ve always got your 6” he smirked. “Plus I know how much you hate running.”

“You two” Tarth shook her head as Tollett showed up in an unmarked car to pick up the suspect. Tarth took the man from Greyjoy and tucked him in the back cage, slamming the door.

“Take him to the house, wait for medical. Once he is cleared, take him to the office, revisional search and get him into an interrogation room. I want that fuck to sweat a little” Sansa instructed Tollet, taking his spare cuffs to put in her belt. “Team in the house?” she asked Tarth.

“Searching now” Tarth confirmed.

“Lovely” Sansa turned to smile back at Stannis. “Alright boys, time for the real work. Much appreciated” she bent down to pet Rambo who wagged his tail. “Good boy, helping mama.”

“You spoil him” Stannis teased his wife who winked at him.

“Always” she wiped her forehead on her arm. “Dinner, 6, don’t be late.”

“Never” he laughed as she made her way back to the suspect’s house. “Hup” he tucked Rambo in the back of the car and gave him some water. He noticed Greyjoy looked a little pale, “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah” the rookie nodded. “She’s...scary.”

Stannis laughed, “At work, I suppose.”

“I mean, we all saw the video in the academy” Greyjoy explained.

“They still show you guys that, huh?”

“Yeah” he nodded. “She shot those two guys, and seeing her now, she's ...intimidating.”

“She’s a good cop” Stannis noted. “Just remember that all of us have the job, but we aren’t _the job_. We go to work, stay safe and then go home. That is the goal every night, we all go home safe. Sometimes that doesn’t happen, but that is the end goal, every day.”

“Yes sir” Greyjoy nodded.

“Good” Stannis took Rambo’s water tray and closed the car door. “Now hop in, you’ve earned lunch.”

“Daddy!” the little voices cried as he opened the door, Rambo running ahead to greet them.

“Munchkins” he scooped up Steffon as Cassana hugged the dog. He gave his son a noisy kiss on the cheek before setting him down and giving his daughter the same.

Sansa watched her husband from the kitchen entry, leaning against the wall. She would never tire of seeing him greet their children. Just as she predicted he was an incredible father, kind, loving and patient. They had been through a lot in their 9 years together, but everything was worth it to see him with their children now.

The moment the doctor’s placed Cassana in his arms, Stannis had cried softly, carrying her to Sansa with so much love in his eyes it made her heart ache. He had done the same when he held his son for the first time, cherishing each little miracle. He was such a loving man, her husband, and those two children were his prized gems.

“Wife” he kissed her, Cassana still under his arm, giggling. “You scared my rookie.”

“Good” she smirked.

“Smells good,” he set Cassana down and she ran off to be with Steffon and Rambo.

“We’re celebrating” she kissed him softly.

“Oh?”

“You’re looking at the new Homicide Detective Sergeant Baratheon” she beamed and he kissed her deeply, pulling back too soon because the kids were in the other room.

“Gods that is sexy” he all but growled, hauling her against him.

“I know that look” she moaned softly as he pinned her to the wall. “Last time you had that look I was pregnant like that,” she snapped her fingers.

“One more” he whispered darkly. “I’m only 50, still young” he chuckled.

“Dad!!” Cassana’s feet sounded as she ran closer, and Stannis backed away from her.

“Later” he promised, turning to talk with their daughter. Sansa smiled, knowing that she couldn’t refuse him, not in this. The man had super sperm anyway and their babies were just beautiful. Both black of hair with blue eyes and just incredible.

“Dad can we go on the boat!” Cassana asked.

“Yes” Stannis smoother her inky hair. “We’re going Saturday with Uncle Jaime and Uncle Stormy” he told the kids and they cheered, running back to where Rambo lay. At work the dog was all snarls but at home he was their lapdog and protector of the children. Turning back to her, Stannis smiled and held up one finger, “One more.”

“Did my mother put you up to this?” she laughed, returning to the stove. Stannis followed, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

“Maybe” he teased. “I love you, you know.”

“I know” she leaned against his strength. “I love you too, and I love our babies. You certainly know how to make adorable babies.”

“Good genes” he snarked.

“One more” she nodded with a smile, turning to face him. “One.”

“For a crisis negotiator, you’re terrible at this” he kissed her.

“I let you win” she stroked his jaw.

“I’ll take it,” he pulled her close, kissing her deeply and she melted against him, as always, loving every second in this man’s arms. He kissed her until the oven timer went off and she had to pull away or she’d burn dinner. “Later” he promised once more, this time his eyes dark.

“Later” she agreed and called their children to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picsets are viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186339353626/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) , [THERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186411043186/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings/) and [EPILOGUE HERE!](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186505660876/deep-blue-modern-au-stannis-sansa-and-kings)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
